RetroShooters
by KuoshuHaze
Summary: Two Road Rover Operatives enter an alternate dimension to rescue the Road Rovers after a mission goes wrong. Although a bit dark, this fanfic is action packed.


RETROSHOOTERS

Final Draft  
June 28, 2002

-  
The following presentation has been rated:  
PG-13  
For sci-fi action violence  
-

"RETROSHOOTERS"

FADE IN

EXT. TITANCHRA CITY - STREET

It is night. This is a very busy city filled with enormous  
skyscrapers and active citizens. However, everybody walking  
around is of the Cano-Sapien species. Plus, the automobiles  
being driven are more sleek and hi-tech than usual. Soon  
though, a large blue laser is swiftly shot down the street.  
The pedestrians look around confusedly, some a bit  
frightened. Then a compact vehicle speeds past them. It is  
a dog face-shaped mini tank (Tri-Tank Rover). Following  
close behind are two motorcycles with mini-boosters on the  
sides being driven by Cano-Mutants. The mutants are holding  
Cano-Blasters and it's obvious that they are after the Road  
Rovers once again.

INT. TRI-TANK ROVER - CONTROLS

In the driver's seat is Exile, in the passenger seat is  
Blitz and in the middle is a young Artic Wolf in normal  
canine form. This is Kapper. He appears frightened, but  
Blitz appears even more scared. The Doberman looks out the  
back window and shrieks.

BLITZ (PANIC)  
They're still behind us!

Exile swerves the vehicle sharply onto a new street.

EXILE (ANNOYED)  
I got it!

Still, another laser is shot at them, just missing Blitz's  
head. He immediately moves back, gasping.

BLITZ (PANIC)  
We have to get out of here now!

EXT. STREET - BOOSTER CYCLE

The Cano-Mutants continue firing their blasters at the mini-  
tank. Fortunately, the pedestrians swerve their cars out of  
the way and make it off the street unharmed.

EXT. STREET - TRI-TANK ROVER

The mini-tank speeds around a corner and continues on  
through a large puddle. Then it moves into the downtown  
area of the city. The streets are filled with passing  
citizens, but they all dive out of the way when the tank  
passes. It smashes through a fast-food stand and continues  
on.

INT. TRI-TANK ROVER - CONTROLS

Exile, Blitz and Kapper notice some food stuck to the  
windshield.

EXILE (CURIOUS)  
Anyone hungry?

BLITZ (DISGUSTED)  
Your driving is making me sick.

Blitz eventually spots a tall building directly ahead of  
them, rapidly moving closer.

BLITZ (INDICATING)  
You do know that we're not on the road anymore.

EXILE (SMUG)  
Of courseski, watch this.

He jams on the accelerator.

EXT. SIDEWALK - TRI-TANK ROVER

Exile speeds on towards the building, but swerves out of the  
way at the very last second. Blitz can be heard screaming,  
but they make it. However, the two Cano-Mutants following  
are forced to stop to avoid a crash. Unfortunately, one of  
them still shoots, and this time... hits the tank! A large  
flame bursts out of the back of the vehicle.

INT. TRI-TANK ROVER - CONTROLS

Exile is trying to drive, but the back of the vehicle is  
engulfed in flames. Blitz is going crazy.

BLITZ (PANIC)  
Why did you do that! Now the car is on fire!

EXILE (CONFUSED)  
But it works in the movies.

BLITZ (PANIC)  
What kind of movies do you watch! Foreign films!

EXILE (SERIOUS)  
Blitz, forget about the movies! We have bigger problemski!  
The tank is out of control!

BLITZ (PANIC)  
Bail out!

Exile picks up Kapper and dives out the window. Blitz dives  
out his window too.

EXT. STREET - TRI-TANK ROVER

The three make it out just in time before the vehicle  
explodes right in the middle of the street. Everybody on  
the sidewalk ducks, but nobody is hurt. After a few  
moments, Blitz stands up and walks over to Exile and Kapper.

BLITZ (SHAKEN/CONCERNED)  
You guys okay?

EXILE (SHAKEN/CURIOUS)  
Yeah. How about you?

They are even more fortunate when a laser just misses them.  
The two Cano-Mutants are back on their bikes! Exile, still  
holding Kapper, dashes away and Blitz follows. They all  
spot an alleyway and dive into it, but the mutants stop,  
too. They look around into the alley, but after a while  
they move on.

EXT. STREET - ALLEY

Blitz peeks out into the street.

BLITZ (INFORMING)  
They're still searching... They know something's up.

EXILE (HONEST)  
Well, we better get back then.

BLITZ (AGREEING)  
I'm with you on that.

Exile looks at Kapper.

EXILE (REASSURING)  
Don't worry, Kapper. You'll be safe soonski.

Blitz picks up Kapper while Exile goes to program a small  
gizmo on his belt. This is the RetroShot. It is a black  
device the size and shape of a beeper. It has a simple  
keypad of numbers and three other buttons. They are  
labeled: "TRACK", "PROG" and "RETURN".

BLITZ (CURIOUS)  
You got the RetroCode?

EXILE (BLUNT)  
Yup. It's 0-4-8-5.

He punches it in and presses "PROG" twice. Blitz's  
RetroShot then automatically powers on too with the same  
numbers. He presses "PROG" once and nods.

BLITZ (PREPARED)  
Let's go.

Exile hits "RETURN" on his and a small counter starts on  
both their RetroShots.

EXILE (INFORMING)  
RetroShooting back in five, four, three, two, one.

At this point, a thin laser shoots out of Exile's RetroShot  
and into Blitz's. Then a bright white charge is formed over  
their bodies (Blitz's shield also covers Kapper). Soon blue  
electricity charges appear over the shields covering the  
dogs and within seconds they dematerialize. Exile, Blitz  
and Kapper just fade out with their last trace being a  
slight burst of electricity. That's it. Nothing left.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - ROAD ROVER SATELLITE

This is a large hi-tech satellite constantly transmitting  
data, uploading information to the mainframe. It hovers  
past Earth sending down a strong protected signal.

EXT. UNDERGROUND - ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL

Deep underground lays several fire hydrant shaped facilities  
all connected by clear tubing. This is Headquarters.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

This is a standard science lab filled with all different  
types of machines and gadgets. Professor Hubert is working  
on a large invention, but he is interrupted by a quick  
bleeping noise. He hurries over to a computer monitor which  
reads: "INCOMING SUBJECTS - RETROCODE: 0485". Hubert  
accepts the transfer and looks over at two sliding doors  
near the back of the room. Through a small window, a bright  
flash of light is seen followed by some smoke. Then the  
doors slide open and Exile, Blitz and Kapper step out of the  
chamber. They all appear fine.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
Hey guys, did everything turn out okay?

EXILE (SMUG)  
I'd say so, Professor. We got out with Kapper unharmedski.

BLITZ (PROUD)  
Yah, those mutants didn't have a chance to turn him into one  
of them.

HUBERT (PLEASED)  
Good job, you two.

Exile hands Hubert the small wolf. He is okay. Hubert  
smiles.

HUBERT (TO KAPPER/REASSURING)  
You're fine now, boy. It's over. You'll be back with your  
family in no time.

EXILE (BLUNT)  
Here.

Exile pulls the RetroShot off his belt and puts it on the  
desk. Blitz does the same with his.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
So, how was the transfer?

EXILE (PLEASED)  
No problem. Very smooth.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
Well, I better delete the code so nobody can find a way back  
here.

Exile nods and walks away as the Professor gets to work on  
the computer.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CAFETERIA

Blitz steps into the main cafeteria. It is a normal room  
with several tables and some counters. Shag is looking at  
the microwave as his TV dinner cooks, and Hunter and Colleen  
are sitting at a table eating. They notice Blitz.

HUNTER (CURIOUS)  
Hey, how'd everything go?

BLITZ (HONEST)  
Well, we made it out in one piece and saved that little  
wolf.

HUNTER (CURIOUS)  
Cool. Are you hungry? Shag saved you some stuff.

BLITZ (SARCASTIC)  
No, we got drive-through.

Shag looks over to Blitz a little surprised. Hunter shrugs.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CONTROL ROOM

This is a huge room filled with many computers, video  
screens, transmitters, etc. The Master is here talking on a  
phone.

MASTER (TO PHONE/BLUNT)  
Yes... Okay, send it now.

He hangs up the phone and walks over to one of the  
computers. A picture appears on the monitor, but the Master  
hits a key on the keyboard and the picture comes up on a  
large video screen. It is an overhead satellite photo of a  
jungle. There are several large structures in an open area  
and one of them is highlighted yellow. The Master studies  
this. Then he selects the highlighted area with the  
keyboard and an information screen appears reading:  
"SUBJECT IDENTIFIED - I.D. 212B CYPHATE".

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

The Master places the satellite photo on Hubert's main desk.  
Hubert looks it over.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
Cyphate crystal, huh?

MASTER (HONEST)  
Yes, and a lot of it too.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
Do we know how long it's been here?

MASTER (GUESSING)  
My guess would be a half a year.

HUBERT (CONFIRMING)  
And we're certain the biotechnological activity started two  
years ago?

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
That's correct, Professor. The signal has died down in the  
past few months, but this crystal isn't a good sign.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
I just whish the signal was stronger... we could spy on them  
a little longer.

The Master sighs.

MASTER (HONEST)  
I'm afraid we can't wait any longer. If our theory is  
correct, a major weapon is in development. At this point,  
it doesn't matter why anymore... it's just a matter of time.

Hubert looks at him.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP

This gargantuan sized dog-shaped spaceship cruises though  
space.

EXT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

The crew is navigating at the controls. Currently, Persia  
is talking to the Master by means of a video monitor.

PERSIA (TO MASTER/EXPLAINING)  
The detection readings show nothing that disturb the  
atmospheric change of a new subject entering the world.  
The planet's factors are applicable of sustaining it.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/INFORMING)  
Because without a team, we have no mission.

PERSIA (HONEST)  
Yes. You'll definitely be able to send a team in.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/EXPLAINING)  
Good. Keep your radar coordinates set with an active line  
to the satellite as well as a video feed.

PERSIA (INFORMING)  
We will keep you up to date, Master.

The Master nods, but soon stops.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/CURIOUS)  
Persia?

PERSIA (CURIOUS)  
Yes?

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/CURIOUS)  
Is there another way?

Persia just shakes her head no. The Master nods.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/QUIETLY)  
Thank you.

He shuts the monitor off. Persia leans back in her chair  
and sighs.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CONTROL OFFICE

This is smaller than the control room but contains the same  
equipment. The Master now sits behind a computer typing.  
The screen starts with: "NEW MISSION RECORD - ASSIGNMENT:  
TERMINATE CYPHATE SUPPLY".

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

Hubert is also typing at a computer. His screen begins  
with: "NEW OPERATION - CODENAME: CYPHATE".

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - HALLWAY

The Road Rovers march down the long corridor. They turn and  
enter the briefing room.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - BRIEFING ROOM

This is a plain room with a large table and a video screen.  
Plus, a balcony stretches across the top. The five Rovers  
step in and look up at the balcony where the Master appears.

MASTER (INFORMING)  
Road Rovers, be seated. We have a situation.

The Cano-Sapiens sit down at the table while the Master  
talks.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
Ever since the Space Rovers used time travel technology to  
monitor distant galaxies and dimensions, we've used  
satellite to send us back the reports. Two years ago in a  
primitive dimension named Horiz-Unicon, we began receiving a  
strong signal of disturbing biotechnological activity, so  
using the satellite we looked down on the Cano-Sapien  
populated world-- but nothing seemed wrong. A small village  
appeared fine and the environment was okay. But still, the  
signal grew. Just recently, we discovered a retained supply  
of a crystal called Cyphate.

EXILE (CURIOUS)  
What is that?

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
Cyphate's a byproduct of Carionium, the element used to  
power the electricity in Horiz-Unicon. The Cyphate crystal  
should be destroyed after it is produced because of its  
dangerous effects, but look what the satellite is showing  
us.

The video screen powers on with the satellite picture  
showing. The Rovers look at it.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
The highlighted area is the Cyphate. The reason for all of  
this we believe is something major. The signals we received  
about the technology and the crystal are so strong that it  
all adds up to produce a major space-age weapon capable of  
destroying anything from their small village to the Space  
Rover Battleship watching them from above.

COLLEEN (CONFUSED)  
Wait, space-age weapons? I thought you said it's a  
primitive place.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
Well, Horiz-Unicon is rather a primitive... future... to us.  
The village is very simple. Yet, this large structure  
containing the Cyphate is the only place in town with an  
electricity-based power suppy. An extreme amount, too.

The Master points to the view screen as he explains.

HUNTER (THINKING)  
Sounds like an evil ruler is hogging everything for himself.

MASTER (HONEST)  
We can't be sure. We know the villagers know about this  
location, but they never cross territory. There doesn't  
seem to be a connection.

BLITZ (CURIOUS)  
So did you I.D. the owner of it?

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
No, I'm afraid we can't get that close just by using  
satellite. The only way is to send a team there. That's  
where you Rovers come in.

Hunter nods.

HUNTER (BLUNT)  
This looks like this is a RetroShot operation to me.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
Yes, it is. Professor Hubert is setting up a new profile  
now. Your mission is to destroy the Cyphate supply and stop  
whoever's behind it. Return Horiz-Unicon back to a peaceful  
and safe place.

The dogs stand up.

ROAD ROVERS (STERN)  
Yes, Sir!

MASTER (PROUD)  
Good luck, Rovers.

The team hurries off.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

Professor Hubert holds up one of the RetroShots and looks it  
over, smiling. Soon, the Road Rovers step in, each holding  
small equipment packs.

HUBERT (INFORMING)  
Okay, is everyone ready? I have the location set.

They all nod and pick up their RetroShots. They put them on  
their belts (Shag stuffs his in his fur) and step over to  
the transfer chamber, but the doors stay open. Hubert sits  
down at the nearby computer and begins entering in some  
commands.

HUBERT (INFORMING)  
I'm generating your new RetroCode...

The Professor hits several keys and a four digit number  
appears on the monitor.

HUBERT (BLUNT)  
0-4-3-9.

Hunter programs the numbers into his "Shot".

HUNTER (CONFIRMING)  
0-4-3-9... got it.

Hubert smiles.  
HUBERT (REMINDING)  
Well then, that's all. The satellite is programmed to take  
over from here. Now remember, the RetroShots are only  
charged to get you there and back. That's it. Be careful  
and good luck.

HUNTER (SMUG)  
Alright Rovers, let's roll!

Hunter shuts the doors and everybody steps back. Hubert  
watches through the window as the shield forms over them.  
Soon the electrical charges appear and the room rumbles  
slightly. Then the Road Rovers dematerialize leaving behind  
a shock of energy. After a few seconds, Hubert looks at the  
computer screen to see: "RETROSHOT SUCCESSFUL". He is a bit  
relieved.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - ROAD ROVER SATELLITE

The satellite begins beeping, rotates swiftly in a different  
direction and unleashes a huge amount of power creating a  
visible signal appearing as a white laser beam. Then it  
shoots the signal out into the stars.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

It is twilight. This is just a pain old path in the middle  
of the jungle. Presently, the charges begin again, and  
after a bright flash, the Rovers appear. They immediately  
look around at their surrounding a little shaken.

COLLEEN (REALIZING)  
We made it.

EXILE (PLEASED)  
Just like beforeski.

HUNTER (CAUTIOUS)  
Yup. Everyone, look around.

The five of them open their bags and pull out large stun  
rifles. Shag mumbles something to Hunter.

HUNTER (AGREEING)  
Yeah, let's see the radar sensor.

Shag hands Hunter a small device with a radar screen. A  
highlighted red area is a few miles ahead.

BLITZ (CURIOUS)  
Do you see the Cyphate?

HUNTER (BLUNT)  
Yes. It's several miles ahead. Let's go.

The Road Rovers head out.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CONTROL ROOM

Hubert steps in and walks to one of the large screens. The  
Master stands up from behind a computer.

MASTER (CURIOUS)  
Hubert, was the transfer successful?

HUBERT (INFORMING)  
Yes, and we should be receiving a transmission via satellite  
right... now.

The screen shows another view of the Horiz-Unicon jungle and  
surrounding land. Everything is the same except for a tiny  
red dot in the middle of the jungle. Professor Hubert  
points at it.

HUBERT (INDICATING)  
That's them.

MASTER (CURIOUS)  
How long do you think it will take them?

HUBERT (GUESSING)  
I'd say it's about an hour and a half walk, past the main  
village to the target.

The Master nods.

MASTER (BLUNT)  
Good, keep me informed.

HUBERT (BLUNT)  
Of course.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP

The ship continues to soar through space.

INT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

Persia turns to the lead navigation officer.

PERSIA (BLUNT)  
Bring us closer to the surface.

NAVIGATION OFFICER (BLUNT)  
Okay.

He and two other officers set new commands on their  
computers.

NAVIGATION OFFICER TWO (CURIOUS)  
Is there anything wrong, Persia?

PERSIA (HONEST)  
No, I just don't want the radar sensors to miss anything.  
We'll just get a closer look.

NAVIGATION OFFICER (INFORMING)  
We can go down to the top of the detection fields if you'd  
like.

PERSIA (BLUNT)  
Yes please.

The ship moves even lower.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP

The Space Rover is guided down, hovering over the perimeter  
of the dimension. It is an unusual sight, like a dead end  
corner of outer space.

INT. SPACE ROVER BATTLE SHIP - BRIDGE

Persia looks over to the Science Officer, sitting to her  
left, behind a computer.

PERSIA (CURIOUS)  
Is the video transmission picking up the Rovers?

SCIENCE OFFICER (CONFIRMING)  
Yes, cameras are rolling.

Persia nods.

PERSIA (PLEASED)  
Good. Send back the Master a positive confirmation report.

The officer presses a button on the keyboard.

EXT. JUNGLE - FORTRESS

It is now night. Looking through the trees, a large area  
has been cleared away leaving room for a fortress. It is  
quite large and elaborate and more primitive than expected.  
No one can be seen guarding it, though. The Rovers peek  
out from behind the trees and look at the place. Exile is  
using his night vision to examine the area carefully and  
Shag uses binoculars.

BLITZ (CURIOUS)  
We're right on the spot. Do you see the Cyphate?

EXILE (SMUG)  
Clear as day.

Exile points.

EXILE (INDICATING)  
I think it's out backski.

HUNTER (BLUNT)  
We better get it.

COLLEEN (CURIOUS)  
They left it outside?

HUNTER (THINKING)  
Well, I guess they don't have any enemies. I mean, the  
villagers never pass the border, right?

Shag mumbles something again.

HUNTER (AGREEING)  
Yeah, we should move fast. Who knows what kind of  
reinforcements they have here.

The Rovers hurry into the clearing holding their guns,  
staying a safe distance from the fortress.

EXT. FORTRESS - ROOF

It is empty up here too, except for the thought of someone  
secretly watching down.

EXT. FORTRESS - BACK CLEARING

The Road Rovers reach the back of the fortress in a grassy  
clearing. There is a large machine surrounded by a simple  
metal fence. Exile uses his heat vision to burn the chain  
off and they step in. Colleen holds up the radar sensor and  
points to the machine.

COLLEEN (INDICATING)  
The crystal must be in there.

Hunter looks at it. It is a large metal container built  
into the ground with a low mechanical hum and a red light on  
top.

BLITZ (THINKING)  
It looks like a safe of some sort.

HUNTER (BLUNT)  
Exactly.

With that, Shag hands Hunter a small electronic un-locker  
which is placed on the front hatch of the safe. After a few  
seconds the hatch unlocks and swings open. Everyone looks  
inside to see two large glass sheets. The first one is  
pulled out to reveal chips of Cyphate crystal stuck into  
it. It looks like large chunks of silver.

HUNTER (SMUG)  
Jackpot.

EXILE (CONFUSED)  
I still don't understand how this stuff can be used as a  
weapon.

COLLEEN (THINKING)  
Maybe it's ammunition.

BLITZ (THINKING)  
No, the Master said the weapon could shoot into space.  
Surely, they'd use a laser, right?

HUNTER (HONEST)  
We don't know their technology. We don't even know what  
this stuff is. But we need to get rid of it.

There is no argument there. Hunter and Exile take the two  
sheets of Cyphate and place them in two of their equipment  
bags. After they have all of it, Shag shuts the safe door  
and takes the un-locker back.

COLLEEN (QUICKLY)  
If that's it, let's go.

Everyone quietly sneaks back out.

EXT. FORTRESS - SIDE CLEARING

In a narrow grassy path down the left side of the fortress,  
a shadowy figure stands silently. It can be made out that  
he is a rather large Wolf-Mutant and he has watched the  
whole thing. There is no way the Rovers are escaping now.

EXT. FORTRESS - BACK CLEARING

Constantly looking back over their shoulders, the five Road  
Rovers continue on to the jungle. Some even start sniffing  
the air.

COLLEEN (CURIOUS)  
They're near?

HUNTER (HONEST)  
I sense something.

He aims his stun rifle forward and scans the area, but it is  
too dark to make out anyone. Still, Blitz extends his  
claws. There is a long silence until Blitz speaks.

BLITZ (HONEST)  
We're not alone.

COLLEEN (QUIETLY)  
Check the radar.

Just then, Shag gasps and dives down. Everybody looks in  
his direction but sees two large Wolf-Mutants charging at  
them! The mutants have dark gray fur, wear brown tunics  
with metal belts and boots, and have very unhappy faces.  
Plus, they even draw large swords and prepare to fight.  
Quickly, the Rovers all aim their stun guns, but the mutants  
are too quick. They jump into the air ready to strike  
forcing the Road Rovers to move back. After the  
Wolf-Mutants land, the first one kicks Exile down and goes  
to stab him. Swiftly, Exile rolls out of the way and the  
sword just misses his chest! His equipment bag is left on  
the ground. Next, Colleen jump kicks the other mutant in  
the face and knocks him back a little, but he just shakes it  
off and jolts his sword forward. Colleen ducks just in  
time. Meanwhile, Shag moves back into the forest trying to  
get away from the wolves at all costs! Blitz also moves  
back at a safe distance but aims his stun rifle up. It is  
hard in the darkness, but he targets the back of the first  
mutant's head and pulls the trigger. A small electrical  
discharge is shot out, but misses and hits the side of the  
fortress creating a tremendous explosion of sparks.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Two Cano-Sapiens holding lanterns and wandering through the  
jungle stop when they see sparks flash off in the distance  
lighting up the night. They gasp and hurry away.

EXT. FORTRESS - BACK CLEARING

The fight continues. As Hunter draws his rifle, the first  
mutant smacks it away with his sword. Then the mutant  
raises the sword to strike! As he brings the weapon down,  
Hunter lifts his equipment bag and blocks the attack. Then  
he tosses the bag, knocking the sword away too. Now the  
Wolf-Mutant is furious, but Hunter punches him right across  
the face first. At the same time, the second mutant grabs  
Exile and spins him into the side of the fortress. He hits  
it hard, but his eyes begin to glow. The mutant is  
confused, but two ice beams shoot out of Exile's eyes and  
instantly freeze the enemy into a block of ice. Then the  
Rover kicks him back and moves out. Colleen is now fighting  
the remaining mutant, but Exile rushes up behind and his  
eyes start glowing again. The Wolf-Mutant spins around, but  
it is too late; the ice beams shoot right in his direction.  
Yet, unexpectedly he raises his sword, blocking the attack!  
The sword freezes and he brings it down on Exile, striking  
him in the head with a huge chunk of ice. The Road Rover is  
knocked out. Then the mutant spins around and goes to hit  
Colleen too! He raises the frozen sword, but it is abruptly  
blown out of his hand in a burst of sparks! He looks to his  
side and sees Hunter pointing his gun. Then Colleen kicks  
their opponent while he is distracted, knocking him down.  
The Wolf-Mutant doesn't move, but Hunter still aims his gun  
as he walks forward.

HUNTER (CALLING)  
Blitz! Shag!

Colleen looks at Hunter when there is no response. Hunter  
turns around and looks into the jungle... he can't see  
anyone.

HUNTER (SURPRISED)  
Oh no!

He hurries over and disappears into the forest. Colleen  
begins following him, but stops and whirls around. They are  
still nowhere near safe.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Hunter continues through the jungle, but freezes. He, too,  
spins around and is forced to fire his stun gun again. The  
scene ends in a blast of sparks.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

Professor Hubert is typing at his main computer until a low  
beeping sound is set off. He quickly hurries over to the  
RetroShot control computer and looks at the screen. A  
message appears on the monitor: "ALERT - RETROSHOT PROGRAM  
TERMINATED". Hubert hits many keys, but nothing happens.  
He shakes his head in shock.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - BRIEFING ROOM

The Master is now standing on the balcony as the Professor  
talks below.

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
First I tried using the preset trackers; there was no  
response. Then I tried scanning the program; there were no  
errors. It was terminated from the other side.

MASTER (STUNNED)  
I can't believe it. Those reports showed nothing  
aggressive for two whole years.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
Well, those sapiens lived in isolation for generations. We  
just gave them new visitors. Who knows what they're capable  
of doing to protect themselves.

MASTER (STUNNED)  
But more superior than the Road Rovers? I don't believe it.  
It can't be. The Cano-Sapiens we matched were no different  
than us.

Professor Hubert tries to think the situation over on a  
positive side.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
There was always high danger factor. Sending a team in was  
the only way. The Rovers were our best choice.

The Master pauses.

MASTER (CURIOUS)  
I know that. So what's the satellite showing?

Both of them look at the main video screen on the wall. It  
now shows an updated overhead picture of the dimension. A  
red dot appears over the fortress and Hubert points to it.

HUBERT (INDICATING)  
That red dot shows the end of the RetroShot's transmission.  
No interference. But the satellite is still picking up new  
subjects...

Hubert looks back up at the Master.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
That's got to be the Rovers... still alive.

However, Hubert notices the Master is still looking at the  
red dot right at the fortress. Something comes to his mind.

MASTER (REALIZING)  
That's the location of the Cyphate... Hunter was right...  
No wonder the villagers never come close to this place.  
The person behind all of this, the crystal, the  
technology... he probably fights the villagers off to  
protect his stuff.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
Can we call him "the evil ruler" yet?

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
It doesn't matter... It's just a theory. Do an auto-  
override and recall them. This mission is over until we  
know the real level of threat--

He stops when he realizes their current status.

MASTER (SHOCKED/REALIZING)  
Wait a minute, if the Road Rovers were captured...

HUBERT (CONTINUING/HONEST)  
Who knows who has possession of the RetroShots now. We  
can't risk recalling them.

Now the Master can't believe the condition.

MASTER (SHOCKED)  
Get me Persia.

INT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

The Master is on the main video screen again.

PERSIA (TO MASTER/EXPLAINING)  
We are as close to the planet as we can get without being  
detected.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/CURIOUS)  
Can you send us the video feed of your last camera on the  
Rovers?

PERSIA (HONEST)  
I'm afraid not. The program was ended abnormally without  
our notification. Therefore, the computers didn't put a  
proper conclusion on the files. We cannot render them  
without that-- our entire recording of the Rovers are  
useless.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/CURIOUS)  
But isn't the video recorded on our backup system too?

PERSIA (EXPLAINING)  
Yes, but it's in the same status as the one we have here.  
We weren't using emergency cameras for this operation and we  
can't retrieve it in this condition. I'm sorry.

The Master doesn't say anything.

PERSIA (HONEST)  
The best we can do is scan the land and take pictures of the  
surface. Setting up a remote video cam from this ship would  
take too long and the satellite wouldn't be able to get that  
close.

The Master nods.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/QUIETLY)  
Thank you, Persia.

He goes to turn to transmission off, but Persia interrupts.

PERSIA (EXPLAINING)  
However, if the RetroShots are reactivated, or if you sent  
new ones in, I can restart a new video feed.

This catches the Master's attention.

MASTER (OVER MONITOR/CURIOUS)  
Really?

Persia nods.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

This is a big stone room inside the fortress lit by many  
candles. A large desk is stationed the middle with a figure  
sitting behind it. He can hardly be made out, but he is a  
Wolf-Sapien. One of the Wolf-Mutants approaches through the  
front doorway and kneels.

WOLF-MUTANT (RESPECTFUL)  
Dirigeant Meurtrias.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
How are they, Asterion?

ASTERION (INFORMING)  
We've captured the trespassers.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
And their weapons?

ASTERION (BLUNT)  
We've got them, too.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
We didn't loose any Cyphate, did we?

Asterion picks up Hunter's and Exile's equipment bags in the  
doorway.

ASTERION (INDICATING)  
All of it is right here.

MEURTRIAS (BLUNT)  
Good. Put it away and resume the processing. Then send the  
guards outside. I want them to search everywhere-- even the  
village.

ASTERION (CONFIRMING)  
Yes, Sir.

Asterion walks away with the two bags as Meurtrias sits  
back in the darkness and holds up one of the RetroShots! He  
looks it over and smiles.

MEURTRIAS (LAUGHING)  
Those fools should've never come here.

He begins laughing.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CONTROL ROOM

The Master and Professor Hubert now discussing the situation  
in the control room.

MASTER (HONEST)  
We have to get the Road Rovers out now. Who knows what's  
going on.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
We can't recall them, satellite can't keep up with them,  
Persia lost contact and we don't even know who holds  
possession of the RetroShots now.

MASTER (BLUNT)  
Then we get them from their side. A rescue operation.

Hubert understands, but there's still a problem.

HUBERT (HONEST)  
Well, we can't send through anybody with a new code while a  
previous profile is in session. The computers can't keep  
track of more than one mission.

MASTER (BLUNT)  
Then we send a team in on the same code.

Hubert explains carefully, almost whispering.

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
That will automatically notify the other RetroShots.  
Whoever has them will get notice of an incoming subject and  
the code! They can come back here with that.

There is a long pause.

MASTER (HONEST/EXPLAINING)  
I'll take the chance... Persia said she can get the video  
monitors back on-line to specifically monitor the active  
RetroShots. Then she can transmit that feed to us in real-  
time.

Again, there is a pause.

MASTER (CURIOUS)  
Can you stop a transfer in mid-transmit?

HUBERT (HONEST)  
I've never tried it.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
Well, we'll get some backup down here and seal off all the  
sectors. The Road Rovers are not on the mission anymore.  
They are the mission.

Hubert is still uneasy about the situation.

HUBERT (CURIOUS)  
So, do you have anyone in mind for a rescue team?

The Master nods.

MASTER (POSITIVE)  
Of course.

EXT. SKY - HELICOPTER

It is dawn. A black chopper moves through the sky above  
the southwest deserts. Soon it moves down in one particular  
spot and lands. A few moments later, the ground below the  
helicopter automatically slides down and lowers it  
underground.

EXT. UNDERGROUND - ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL

The helicopter is lowered down to Road Rover Mission  
Control. Soon the helipad elevator stops at the hanger and  
the engine powers off. The side door slides open on the  
chopper and a female Cano-Sapien climbs out. This is Sandra  
and she stands at five foot nine. She is a slim American  
female dog of the American Foxhound breed. Her fur is white  
except for her ears, shoulder-length hair and around her  
eyes which are all tan. Sandra is also twenty-six years old  
(human years) and wears a black jumpsuit and boots. Then a  
male Cano-Sapien gets out. This is Trevor. He is a  
muscular American male dog of the Harrier breed. His short  
fur is a light brown color, except around his mouth and  
nose, which is white. He stands at six foot two and is  
thirty-two years old (human years), has blue eyes and wears  
a black jumpsuit with boots. They both look around, then  
walk toward the main facility.

EXT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - ENTRANCE

Trevor and Sandra reach the front of Mission Control. At  
the entrance, both of them approach the security checks.  
First, Trevor pulls a card out of his pocket and swipes it  
on the door lock. Then, automatically, a pad of numbers  
slides out. He punches in a code with his thumb (which also  
takes his finger print). Then finally, a mechanical voice  
is heard over a set of loud speakers.

MECHANICAL VOICE (OVER LOUD SPEAKERS)  
Please provide entry system with identification.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
Trevor: Colonel, Road Rover Special Forces, 12-15.

MECHANICAL VOICE (OVER LOUD SPEAKERS)  
Processing... Next.

SANDRA (BLUNT)  
Sandra: Second Lieutenant, Road Rover Special Forces, 48-87.

MECHANICAL VOICE (OVER LOUD SPEAKERS)  
Processing... Please wait.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - CONTROL ROOM

Professor Hubert, sitting behind a computer, sees a security  
camera of Trevor and Sandra outside. He quickly enters a  
code on the keyboard and the doors unlock.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LOBBY

After the doors open, Trevor and Sandra step in to see the  
Master in the lobby. He smiles.

MASTER (RELIEVED)  
Glad you could make it.

TREVOR (SMUG)  
Well, it's our job.

MASTER (CURIOUS)  
How are things in D.C.?

SANDRA (PLEASED)  
Fine.

The Master nods.

MASTER (QUICKLY)  
Well, if you're ready, let's get started.

TREVOR (PLEASED)  
Let's get started.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - BRIEFING ROOM

Trevor and Sandra are standing near the briefing table as  
the Master talks from the balcony above. The video screen  
still shows the satellite photo of the Cyphate and the  
blinking red dot near the fortress.

MASTER (EXPLAINING)  
The Rovers went in at 0400 hours. Their target, destroy the  
Cyphate crystal supply and stop who's behind it. Satellite  
shows us that they got to the supply but were possibly  
captured on the way out. That's when their signal cut off.  
Someone has their RetroShots now, therefore they cannot  
return. And that also means we cannot recall them, because  
we don't know who we'll bring back here.

The Master points to the screen.

MASTER (INDICATING)  
That red dot indicates their last transmission.

Trevor nods and points to the fortress.

TREVOR (POSITIVE)  
I bet they're in this place here. Anybody trying to  
build a weapon will certainly try to keep others away.  
Expected reinforcements.

MASTER (CONFIRMING)  
So you agree that they've been captured?

TREVOR (POSITIVE)  
Yes. These are the first visitors this place has had in  
generations, right? Any villain with real power in this  
situation would question the intruders first, then--

MASTER (THINKING)  
So let's say that's bought us some time...

He sighs.

MASTER (HONEST)  
But not much. You two have to go in immediately and prevent  
anything further from happening.

Everybody has the same opinion. At this time, Professor  
Hubert walks in. Trevor and Sandra greet him.

TREVOR (PLEASED)  
Good morning, Professor.

HUBERT (PLEASED)  
Good morning you two. It's been a long time.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
So what's up?

HUBERT (BLUNT)  
Well, if you're ready, we can go over the mission procedures  
in the lab.

TREVOR (PLEASED)  
Yes.

They all walk out.

INT. ROAD ROVER MISSION CONTROL - LABORATORY

Trevor and Sandra walk through the lab over to the "transfer  
chamber" and stop at the computer desk where Professor  
Hubert is. The Master also steps in nearby. There are two  
RetroShots on the desk and Sandra picks up one.

SANDRA (CONFIRMING)  
So this must be it, right?

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
Yes. The RetroShot. The Space Rovers picked up the  
technology and within two years, I constructed this thing.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
Yeah, we've read a little about them. But what's the full  
explanation, Professor?

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
After attached to an electronic pack on your belt, it acts  
as a "shooter" that will transfer you to a new location.  
Dimension transfers are a bit more complex and require a  
very big charge as well as a directory number or "RetroCode"  
that distinguishes the destination. As of now, we have  
discovered a total of six different dimensions that the  
RetroShot is capable of contacting.

Trevor is quite surprised.

TREVOR (SURPRISED)  
I'm a bit surprised that this small thing can transport  
people to different dimensions just by using a number.

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
Well, of course it's just receiving a signal. The RetroCode  
really is just an access number to download the full-- and  
more complicated --information from our satellites. Then  
after the transfer, it's deleted. That's why you have to  
reenter the code to return home.

SANDRA (CONFIRMING)  
So the "shooter" is really just a receiver. The real action  
is happening on the satellite?

HUBERT (BLUNT)  
Basically, yes.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
So, any special protection needed while using this thing?

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
No, I've got that covered. A protective magnetic shield  
automatically encloses the subject keeping you safe from  
the electricity charges. Without it, you'd be fried.

SANDRA (SURPRISED)  
Oh.

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
Now, it is quite simple to use this thing... which makes me  
a bit troubled if someone else gets their hands on it. But  
all you have to do is enter the code in using the keypad,  
then press "PROG". "TRACK" activates a radar screen showing  
the location of any other active RetroShots, and "RETURN"  
will get you back home. I guess the button labels are  
pretty self explanatory.

Trevor grins.

MASTER (SMUG)  
You flew the NTD-FX1. Compared to that, this thing is a TV  
remote.

SANDRA (SMUG)  
Yeah, I think we got it.

TREVOR (PREPARED)  
Okay. I guess we're all set and ready to go.

HUBERT (EXPLAINING)  
One last thing: I want you two to know that I cut the power  
to the other five RetroShots the Rovers were carrying so  
whoever has them now has a lesser chance of reactivating  
them. To cover this up, I've packed five extra Shots-- all  
that I had. That'll get the Rovers back. Just remember:  
we're using these on backup power and they only have enough  
energy for one transfer.

TREVOR (CONFIRMING)  
Then what? You delete the code leaving no trace behind?

HUBERT (SMUG)  
Correct.

Trevor smiles and picks up a small black equipment pack on  
the floor. Then he and Sandra stick the RetroShots on their  
belts and step into the chamber.

HUBERT (BLUNT)  
The code is 0-4-3-9.

Trevor enters it in and closes the doors. Hubert gives them  
a thumbs-up sign. Next, the bright magnetic shield forms  
over the two Cano-Sapiens and electric charges appear. They  
cover the shields and the transfer begins. Trevor and  
Sandra dematerialize and leave behind the quick explosion of  
energy that rumbles the room. Hubert turns to the Master  
and smiles. It worked.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Horiz-Unicon is still the same. It is late night and two  
Wolf-Mutants are walking around, patrolling. Soon they  
reach a small clearing... but no one is there. The mutants  
look around, but it is just too dark to see anything distant  
and many trees block the path. They look at each other  
curiously. After a few more seconds, they split up and  
search in different directions. The first mutant takes the  
dirt path through the jungle, while the second one walks in  
between the trees. All sorts of small creatures fill the  
area with small noises, constantly distracting the two, but  
still no luck. Minutes go by, then a quick blast of  
electricity hits one of them! The stunned mutant moans and  
falls down, dropping his sword while the other one  
freezes... He's next. Quickly, he sniffs the air and dives  
out of the way! Another blast shoots at him but misses and  
hits the ground unleashing a large amount of sparks. Then  
the mutant looks up to see Sandra on the branch of a tree.  
She is holding a stun rifle and fires it again, but the  
Wolf-Mutant rolls over. However, he is quickly stopped by  
Trevor. He grabs the bad guy and punches him across the  
face. This dazes the enemy for a second, but he easily  
raises his sword afterward! Trevor ducks as the blade  
slices the air just above his head. Then the Cano-Sapien  
kicks him in the chest and another blast of electricity from  
behind finishes him off. Sandra jumps down from the tree  
and hurries over. She and Trevor look down at the mutant.

SANDRA (SURPRISED)  
Jesus. Wolf-Mutants? I thought the Master said he only  
detected Cano-Sapiens.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
I just hope these guys are from mutators.

Sandra looks over her stun gun.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
I just hope these things hold up.

Trevor agrees and pulls out a handgun. His partner does the  
same, but they soon turn around, alarmed.

TREVOR (ALARMED)  
There's more coming... many more.

They both sense it, not sure which way to go. Quickly, they  
start down the path with their guns ready. Just then,  
another Wolf-Mutant jumps out from behind a shrub! He  
tackles Trevor causing the pistol to fall to the ground.  
They both begin to struggle, but Sandra points her gun at  
the wolf without hesitation. She goes to pull the trigger  
but is hit across the back by another mutant! The Cano-  
Sapien falls to the ground but quickly looks back up. Her  
enemy growls viciously and grabs her up, tossing her into a  
tree! While all this happens, two more Wolf-Mutants watch  
from a safe distance, smiling. Trevor manages to punch his  
mutant off and get to his feet, but this only makes his  
opponent madder. He growls and snatches Trevor's arm,  
throwing him back to the ground. Then the large wolf elbows  
him in the back. Trevor groans in pain, and rolls around.  
The mutant punches him, but Trevor kicks him back in the  
leg. Unfortunately, his enemy doesn't fall. He just slams  
his fist down again. Trevor rolls over and one of the  
mutants watching shouts out.

WOLF-MUTANT #4 (SHOUTING)  
Finish him!

He tosses the wolf his sword. Trevor tries to get up, but  
he is pretty badly beaten. Instead, he just closes his eyes  
as the enemy prepares to strike! Meanwhile, one of the  
watching mutants looks around-- Sandra and the second  
Wolf-Mutant are nowhere around...

WOLF-MUTANT #4 (CONFUSED)  
Wait a minute.

He looks off in the distance.

EXT. JUNGLE - SHRUBBERY

Sandra has escaped from her enemy and is hiding with her  
back against a tree. She looks to her sides but the  
Wolf-Mutant isn't there. Then she moves forward against  
another tree. Everything is still silent. She sniffs the  
air and gasps. Instantly, she ducks and looks around.  
Squinting at the white moonlight, the Wolf-Mutant suddenly  
springs out. He slams her with his fist, knocking her down!  
Immediately, she trips him back and punches him in the face,  
but this only makes him grab Sandra and smash her into  
another tree. The enemy smiles and kicks her against the  
tree trunk creating a bone-crunching crash. Sandra moans in  
pain and falls to the ground. The Wolf-Mutant smiles, spits  
and walks away satisfied.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

The four Wolf-Mutants march out of the jungle and hurry up  
the front steps of Meurtrias' fortress. Asterion meets  
them at the open entrance doors.

ASTERION (CURIOUS)  
What's the report?

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (INFORMING)  
Everything is under control.

They continue inside.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias still sits in the darkness. Soon, Asterion and  
the first mutant step in.

ASTERION (INFORMING)  
Two more were found. Now they are dead.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
Where was this?

ASTERION (BLUNT)  
In the jungle.

Meurtrias looks at the Wolf-Mutant.

MEURTRIAS (BLUNT)  
Let me see your weapon, soldier.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (PROUD)  
We took them out with a punch.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
You should always strike death into your enemies. Remember  
that.

He pulls a sword out from behind the desk and admires it as  
he talks.

MEURTRIAS (CAUTIOUS)  
I still want you to keep an eye out, though. I bet there's  
more than five.

The Wolf-Mutant nods.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
Now go back, retrieve the bodies and any equipment. Bring  
them to me.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (CONFIRMING)  
Right away, Sir.

He quickly steps away.

MEURTRIAS (BLUNT)  
Asterion, send a guard downstairs to tell our prisoners the  
good news.

ASTERION (CONFIRMING)  
Yes, Sir.

Meurtrias stands up to reveal himself. He is a large Wolf-  
Sapien with gray fur, dark eyes and is 5'9". He looks to be  
about in his late forties (human years) and wears silver  
armor over a brown uniform.

MEURTRIAS (EVIL)  
But they won't have to suffer for long.

INT. FORTRESS - STAIRCASE

Another Wolf-Mutant guard marches down the winding staircase  
until he reaches the bottom floor: the underground dungeon.

INT. FORTRESS - DUNGEON

This is a very dark corridor built of old stone. The only  
light comes from the flames of small torches on the walls.  
Soon, the mutant passes prison cells and stops before one.  
He looks in.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (INFORMING)  
We haven't forgotten about you. Soon, you all will join  
your friends... the ones we just killed in the jungle.

He disappears into the darkness.

EXT. HORIZON - SUNRISE

Night becomes morning.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

The first Wolf-Mutant is making his way back through the  
jungle. He cuts through plants and bushes with his sword,  
but soon stops. He sees the two bodies on the ground and  
steps over. Pulling out his sword, he slowly turns over the  
first body-- an unconscious Wolf-Mutant! He stares in shock  
and backs away. The other is also a mutant! Trevor and  
Sandra are nowhere to be found. Immediately, a sense of  
anger comes over the him: revenge. He raises his sword and  
walks away ready to kill.

EXT. CLEARING - VILLAGE

It is a foggy morning. The village is clearly constructed  
of simple wooden cabins and huts. No one can be seen.

INT. CABIN - BEDROOM

Trevor awakens. He looks around and finds himself in a bed.  
The surrounding is a large bedroom built very simply. The  
Cano-Sapien then stands up but notices his left hand has  
been bandaged. He walks forward also realizing that his  
left leg isn't doing too well either. After making his way  
over to the window, he looks out. There Trevor sees many  
Cano-Sapiens working throughout the village. They have  
helped him. Then he turns around curiously and steps over  
to the other side of the room where Sandra is sleeping in  
another bed. She appears okay. After a while, Trevor looks  
back around the room and spots his equipment pack. Quickly,  
he kneels down and opens it up. Looking through, everything  
still appears to be inside: the extra RetroShots, spare ammo  
and two large packs of explosives. Then he checks his belt:  
the RetroShot is still functioning properly.

INT. CABIN - MAIN ROOM

Trevor peeks into the main room. It is a plain room with a  
small worktable, desk, chairs, etc.

VOICE (CURIOUS)  
You okay?

Trevor immediately spots the back of a Cano-Sapien sitting  
at a desk. He turns around. This is Aspen. He is a male  
Cano-Sapien of the Anatolian Shepherd breed, forty-five  
years old (human years), white fur, brown eyes, stands at  
about 5'10" and wears a green tunic with brown boots.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
Well, how are you?

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Okay. I didn't see you sitting there.

Aspen smiles and stands up.

ASPEN (EXPLAINING)  
My name is Aspen. And you're lucky I found you. You were  
pretty beat up. Your left hand was nearly broken.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
Are you the doctor?

ASPEN (PLEASED)  
Yes.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
How is she doing?

He looks back toward the bedroom at Sandra.

ASPEN (HONEST)  
She's okay. She's in better shape then you.

Trevor nods.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
So... who are you... if you don't mind me asking?

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
Trevor.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
Where from?

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
It's not important. Do you know your way around this place?

ASPEN (EXPLAINING)  
Well you're in the Sickbay. This is Central Community in  
the Eragon Territory.

Trevor smiles slightly.

TREVOR (SMUG)  
Let's take a walk, Aspen.

They leave the cabin.

EXT. VILLAGE - WALKWAY

Trevor and Aspen walk down a grassy path in between the rows  
of cabins. Aspen points ahead toward a large lake.

ASPEN (INDICATING)  
That's the lake, behind the lake are the mountains. Our  
food supply comes these areas. We usually hunt and fish  
daily. There's plenty for everyone. You hungry?

Trevor turns around and points to the jungle.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
What about that way?

ASPEN (EXPLAINING)  
Well, that's the jungle. More of our organic food comes  
from there. We also get our firewood and building wood from  
the jungle.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
And beyond that?

Just then, another Cano-Sapien passes by them. This is  
Diger. He is a male Fox Terrier breed with short white/gray  
fur, is thirty years old (human years), light brown eyes,  
stands at 5'12" and wears a dark green tunic with brown  
boots.

DIGER (UPBEAT)  
Mornin', guys!

Diger notices Trevor and smiles.

DIGER (SMUG)  
Hey pal, you must be the new guy.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Uh--

DIGER (INTERRUPTING/INTERESTED)  
Call me Diger. What happened to you last night?

Trevor pauses before answering.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
I ran into a few Wolf-Mutants.

Both Aspen and Diger are put in sudden shock.

DIGER (SHOCKED)  
You were attacked by Wolf-Mutants?

ASPEN (SHOCKED)  
What's Meurtrias up to now?

TREVOR (CONFUSED)  
Meurtrias?

INT. CABIN - MAIN ROOM

Sandra wanders into the main room of the cabin and looks  
around, not really sure what is going on. Then she opens  
the front door and looks out into the village. Immediately,  
she spots another Cano-Sapien. This is Wistaria. She is a  
slim female Australian Shepherd with white fur except around  
her eyes where it is light brown. She is also in her  
twenties (human years), has blue eyes, long hair and wears a  
short brown tunic with boots. Wistaria hurries over to  
Sandra.

WISTARIA (CURIOUS)  
Hello. Are you alright?

SANDRA (HONEST)  
I guess so... those Wolf-Mutants packed quite a punch.

Wistaria stops and walks over to Sandra.

WISTARIA (CONCERNED)  
What happened?

SANDRA (HONEST)  
I was out in the jungle. They just sprang up out of  
nowhere.

She turns around confusedly.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
Where's Trevor?

WISTARIA (HONEST)  
Oh, I think he just came out here. He's alright.

Sandra is relieved.

WISTARIA (PLEASED)  
My name is Wistaria.

SANDRA (PLEASED)  
I'm Sandra.

WISTARIA (CURIOUS)  
So, how did you two get here?

SANDRA (EXPLAINING)  
We were sent here. We're Road Rover Special Forces... I  
guess people never heard of us.

WISTARIA (HONEST)  
Afraid not.

SANDRA (EXPLAINING)  
It's okay. We're good guys. We're on a mission.

WISTARIA (CURIOUS)  
What's this about?

SANDRA (EXPLAINING)  
Well, some of our friends came here a little earlier.  
Apparently, they have disappeared. You haven't seen anyone,  
have you?

WISTARIA (HONEST)  
No.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
Do you know anything about Cyphate crystal?

It takes a long time, but Wistaria nods.

WISTARIA (BLUNT)  
Meurtrias.

SANDRA (CONFUSED)  
Excuse me?

They then notice Trevor walking back. He hurries over.

TREVOR (TO SANDRA/CURIOUS)  
Hey, how are you feeling?

SANDRA (CONCERNED)  
I'm okay. How about you?

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Fine.

WISTARIA (CONFIRMING)  
So, you must be Trevor.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
That's me.

WISTARIA (PLEASED)  
I'm Wistaria.

Trevor nods.

SANDRA (TO TREVOR/INFORMING)  
So it looks like we're after someone named... Meurtrias.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
That's what I've heard.

WISTARIA (CURIOUS)  
Wait, you two are gonna stop him?

TREVOR (HONEST)  
That's one of our objectives. Why?

WISTARIA (HONEST)  
Because it's what we've been trying to do all our lives.

Trevor and Sandra look at each other.

EXT. VILLAGE - LAKE

It is a little later in the day, still very cloudy and  
foggy. Now Diger is in a small wooden fishing boat along  
with another Cano-Sapien. This is Otiz. He is a tall male  
of the Great Dane breed. He has short tan fur, brown eyes,  
stands at about 6' and is in his late thirties (human  
years). Otiz wears a brown tunic and hands Diger a fishing  
rod.

DIGER (CONFUSED)  
Why can't we hunt today?

OTIZ (CONFUSED)  
Hunting fish wouldn't be very productive.

DIGER (ANNOYED)  
No, I mean why can't we look for food in the jungle today?

Otiz turns around and points to Trevor and Sandra walking  
down the coastline. Aspen is leading them.

OTIZ (EXPLAINING)  
Because of them two. You said they're after Meurtrias... I  
bet the entire jungle is being patrolled by Wolf-Mutants.  
Do you wanna go out there?

Diger sighs. As they push their boat into the water, Aspen  
talks to Trevor and Sandra.

ASPEN (EXPLAINING)  
It started three years ago. This entire place was the most  
peaceful place around until Meurtrias came. I don't know  
how, but he crash landed here in a small shuttle. I guess  
he was bad to begin with because as soon as he discovered  
we were here, he warned us never to go near him. Soon we  
found that he was kidnapping wolves from the woods and then  
mutating them into barbaric creatures. Soon he had built a  
fortress and had created his own little army. Now, this was  
always a primitive place and I guess Meurtrias never found  
the proper resources to repair his ship, but he did bring a  
lot of new technology. A few of us went in to see what he  
was doing, but we had no idea what to expect. Immediately,  
Meurtrias found the spies and killed them. He also sent his  
army out to kill us all. We tried to fight back but just  
couldn't. The mutants wiped out ninety-three percent of  
this village. Now, what you see here, are the survivors. A  
total of seventeen Cano-Sapiens. We rebuilt most of our  
community, but our friends are... irreplaceable. Meurtrias  
has left us alone for some time now, but I'm sure he'll be  
back now that he's found you. I'm surprised he didn't kill  
you.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
The mutants thought they did.

ASPEN (HONEST)  
Well, in that case, you two are very lucky.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
Do you know about his Cyphate supply?

ASPEN (EXPLAINING)  
Well, the spies we sent into his fortress did manage to  
bring us back a little information. They were plans. Now,  
we aren't educated on spaceships and that kind of technology  
so we couldn't decipher a lot of the things on the papers.  
But a few of the younger Canos, such as Diger and Wistaria,  
used their imaginations and came up with the theory that  
Meurtrias was building an immense weapon of some sort. And  
Cyphate crystal was a crucial element. Now remember, these  
reports were from over two years ago. First of all, we  
don't even know if it's true, and second, if we are right,  
we don't even know if he's built the thing.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Oh, he's made it alright. In fact, it's so big that we've  
even picked up the signal.

Aspen stops where he is, quite surprised.

ASPEN (SURPRISED)  
Really?

Trevor nods.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
What on earth is he going to use it for?

TREVOR (HONEST)  
I'll be honest: I don't know the specs. I don't know what  
he's capable of.

SANDRA (SERIOUS)  
But if he can capture the Road Rovers... it's sure a hell of  
a lot.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
So what do you have in mind?

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
We're taking him out. And his weapon.

Aspen continues walking again.

ASPEN (HONEST)  
Well, I sure hope you have a plan-- something much better  
than this community's history of fighting because... we  
lost.

He walks away, leaving Trevor and Sandra to reflect.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Two more mutants walk through the area. It appears that  
they have been patrolling for a while and one of them  
doesn't seem too happy.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (ANNOYED)  
Why do we have to search this damn village? I personally  
hate everyone who lives here. We should just kill them all  
right now.

He pulls out his sword, but the other Wolf-Mutant pushes it  
away.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (STERN)  
Save it. We were just sent to search. That's all... and we  
have to be back in an hour. You heard what Asterion said.

They stop before the village.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (EVIL)  
Besides, they'll be dead soon anyway.

The first mutant puts his sword away, and then they both  
enter Central Community.

INT. MAIN CABIN - BEDROOM

Back in the small cabin, Trevor is sitting on his bed.  
Sandra sits down next to him.

TREVOR (ANNOYED)  
Damn it. We lost our weapons.

SANDRA (THINKING)  
I know. They might still be out there.

TREVOR (HOPEFUL)  
I hope so.

There is a small pause.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
So what do you think, Trev?

Trevor sighs.

TREVOR (THINKING)  
I don't know. Meurtrias can make a Cano-Mutator and develop  
a mega weapon, yet he can't fix his ship? He can't radio  
for help? It's been too long. This guy has plans and we  
gotta find out what he's up to.

Another short pause.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
You alright?

Trevor turns toward her.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Yeah.

He notices Sandra looking at his bandaged hand.

TREVOR (REASSURING)  
It's not even broken.

He grins.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
But I better keep the bandages on.

He looks back at Sandra; she smiles.

EXT. VILLAGE - ENTRANCE

The Wolf-Mutants step into the village causing everyone to  
immediately back away in fright. Some move inside. Yet,  
Diger and Otiz watch from their boat as Aspen confronts  
them.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
What are you doing here?

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (CURIOUS)  
You guys wouldn't have happened to see some stray Cano-  
Sapiens now, did you?

ASPEN (FIRM)  
Stray? I'm afraid none of us are on a leash.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (ANNOYED)  
I'm afraid you won't be able to wear a leash after I get  
through with you.

The mutant pulls out his sword again, but the second one  
steps forward.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (CURIOUS)  
Then you wouldn't mind if we searched your houses, would  
you, Aspen?

INT. MAIN CABIN - BEDROOM

Trevor and Sandra hurry over to the window and look out.  
There they see the two mutants push Aspen away and start to  
search the cabins.

TREVOR (WHISPERING/SURPRISED)  
They're here!

SANDRA (WHISPERING/HONEST)  
And if they find these people are lying, they're gonna kill  
every one of them.

Trevor grabs Sandra's hand and they hurry out the back exit  
of the cabin.

TREVOR (QUICKLY)  
Let's go!

Sandra grabs the equipment bag on the way out just as the  
front door is kicked in.

INT. MAIN CABIN - MAIN ROOM

The two Wolf-Mutants look around and search the room, then  
walk into the bedroom.

INT. MAIN CABIN - BEDROOM

The bedroom is searched as well. The second mutant sniffs  
the air.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (SMUG)  
They're here.

He turns to the back exit and hacks the door down with his  
sharp sword. They move outside again.

EXT. MAIN CABIN - BACK EXIT

The area is clean. Full of trees and bushes with no sign of  
anyone. The mutant sniffs the air again and steps over to  
some bushes confusedly. The first wolf smiles.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (CONFUSED)  
It ends here. It doesn't make sense.

He then chops through the bushes, sending leaves flying.

EXT. VILLAGE - ENTRANCE

The Cano-Sapiens wait impatiently with worried looks on  
their faces. Wistaria, however, has a feeling that Trevor  
and Sandra are okay. After about three minutes, the mutants  
walk out from behind the cabin. They walk up to Aspen.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (STERN)  
They were here, they were in that cabin, they escaped  
through the back door. And when they return...

He places his sword up to Aspen's neck.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (CONTINUING/STERN)  
I trust you'll tell us.

The Cano-Sapien just nods while second mutant stands in  
front of the fishing boat where Diger and Otiz are. He  
smiles evilly.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (SMUG/CURIOUS)  
What's cooking, fellas?

He looks down and notices only one small fish in the boat.  
Then he jolts his sword down to the sand faster than anyone  
can blink, stabbing a small blue iguana. He lifts the blade  
up showing them the catch. Both Diger and Otiz are  
startled.

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (SMUG)  
Try something new.

He then stabs the sword into the boat, dropping the dead  
lizard into an empty seat. However, the blade has gone  
through the wood so far that they spring a leak and water  
seeps inside. The mutant just chuckles and walks away.  
Both Diger and Otiz are humiliated.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (STERN)  
Let's go.

Both Wolf-Mutants march away while everybody watches.  
Suddenly, the second one is shot with an arrow! It shoots  
him right through the chest as he falls to the ground, dead.

TREVOR (OFF SCREEN/SHOUTING)  
NO!

The first mutant spins around with his sword drawn and  
dashes toward Aspen. He gasps in horror as Trevor and  
Sandra run out into the open. They look up to see a  
villager on the roof of a cabin loading an arrow into his  
bow, but the mutant gets closer to Aspen! The sniper  
fiddles some more with the weapon, but he's not going to  
make it. Trevor darts out toward Aspen and tackles the  
Wolf-Mutant down. Now everything is thrown info confusion  
and all the villagers begin panicking and start running  
away. Finally, the mutant looks up at Trevor and gasps.

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (FURIOUS)  
You're a dead dog!

TREVOR (ANNOYED)  
I wouldn't be talking!

With that, Trevor swipes up the enemy's sword and strikes  
the blade down into him. The mutant dies. Everyone soon  
walks back. Trevor stands up and shakes his head. He looks  
at the mutant stuck with the arrow.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
This was a bad idea.

ASPEN (HONEST)  
Our plan didn't go as smoothly as we expected.

TREVOR (HONEST/EXPLAINING)  
That makes things even worse. You should've let them go.  
We're not ready to fight Meurtrias off yet. This is  
happening too fast.

ASPEN (CURIOUS)  
What do we do now?

Trevor just shakes his head.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias looks at the guard in front of him.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
So... where are they?

The guard doesn't know what to say.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (THINKING)  
Uh, they're probably on their way back now... Sir.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
Now? They should've been back an hour ago!

The guard turns out the doorway and sees Asterion.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (QUICKLY/HONEST)  
Asterion is here. He'll take care of it, Sir.

The guard hurries out of the room as Asterion enters.  
Meurtrias calms down.

ASTERION (RESPECTFUL)  
Sir.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
Asterion, those two guards we sent out last night to search  
the village... do we have any idea of their whereabouts?

ASTERION (HONEST)  
No, Sir.

MEURTRIAS (INFORMING)  
I ordered them back an hour ago. Well...

ASTERION (HONEST)  
Well then I will go myself to see.

MEURTRIAS (BLUNT)  
Don't waste any time. You know what has to be done.

ASTERION (CONFIRMING)  
Yes, Sir.

Asterion marches away.

EXT. VILLAGE - ENTRANCE

The Cano-Sapiens walk around nervously gathering supplies.  
Diger approaches them.

DIGER (REASSURING)  
Just stay alert, everyone. Don't worry.

Everyone continues to work hard.

INT. MAIN CABIN - BEDROOM

Trevor steps away from the window and over to Sandra. Out  
of the blue, he notices something on Sandra's RetroShot.

TREVOR (SURPRISED)  
Your RetroShot.

Sandra looks at her belt and pulls the small device off.  
The screen is currently blank. She looks it over.

SANDRA (SURPRISED)  
It must've gotten turned off.

She flicks a little switch on the back, but nothing happens.  
She does it again.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
Let me see it.

He takes the RetroShot and fiddles around with it. Still,  
nothing happens.

TREVOR (SURPRISED)  
I don't believe it.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
It's dead?

TREVOR (THINKING)  
Can't be. We only used it for one transfer. Ours were on  
full power. It must've been damaged or something during the  
fight.

Sandra sighs. Trevor pulls his RetroShot off his belt and  
examines it.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
See? This one's okay.

Trevor tries the other one again, but it's definitely  
broken.

EXT. VILLAGE - CLEARING

Now two villagers are moving the two Wolf-Mutant bodies out  
of the way. Many more watch as it begins to drizzle.  
Lightning flashes.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

Behind the trees, another figure makes his way through. It  
is Asterion. He stops where he is, exhausted and takes a  
deep breath. Then he looks down, off the cliff, into the  
village. He has a great overhead view of the entire area.  
His eyes immediately fix on the two dead Wolf-Mutants being  
carried off to the ocean. He can't believe it. Then he  
sees Trevor step outside. Asterion instantly turns around  
and dashes back.

EXT. JUNGLE - WATCH POST

Asterion reaches a wooden watch post. He looks up and calls  
out.

ASTERION (YELLING)  
You! Guard!

The Wolf-Mutant climbs down to the ground.

WATCH GUARD (CURIOUS)  
Yes, Asterion?

ASTERION (CURIOUS)  
Did the guard searching for those two dead Cano-Sapiens get  
back yet?

WATCH GUARD (CURIOUS)  
No, why?

ASTERION (EXPLAINING)  
Well, he might be late. They're still alive.

WATCH GUARD (SHOCKED)  
What!

ASTERION (URGENT)  
Go relay the message to Meurtrias!

WATCH GUARD (CURIOUS)  
At once, but where are you going?

ASTERION (HONEST)  
I'll watch out for them. They're not getting past here.

The mutant nods and dashes to the fortress.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

It is now later in the day but looks the same as morning.  
The rain continues to drizzle lightly and thunder is heard.  
Trevor moves through the jungle, down the path. He pushes  
plants aside and steps over rocks. Within time, he comes to  
same spot as his previous encounter with the first  
Wolf-Mutants. Now, Trevor begins searching the area for his  
guns until he senses something: another dog close by.  
Another Wolf-Mutant? The attackers from before? Just a  
forest stray? He looks around silently. Then a second  
later, he dashes behind a tree. The first Wolf-Mutant  
passes, pauses, but walks away, still searching. However,  
he knows Trevor is there and swings his sword right into the  
tree! Trevor jumps out and punches the wolf in the stomach.  
He stumbles back, but not down. The Cano-Sapien then ducks  
as the mutant swings the blade again. Unexpectedly, Trevor  
pulls a knife out of his belt and instantly tosses it  
forward. The mutant tries to block this, but it's too quick  
for him. He gets stabbed in the arm, growls in anger and  
falls down, dropping his sword. Of course, Trevor goes for  
it, but is stopped. His enemy jumps right back up and grabs  
him, throwing him to the ground! Now the mutant is  
seriously going to kill Trevor and picks up the sword again.  
Meanwhile, the Cano-Sapien notices something on the ground:  
his stun rifle! He swipes it up and aims it at the bad guy.  
Ready to strike down with his sword, the mutant freezes when  
he sees the gun in Trevor's hands.

TREVOR (COLD)  
You're outdated, pal.

Trevor pulls the trigger and launches a burst of electricity  
at the Wolf-Mutant. It's a direct hit and he tumbles to the  
ground. Trevor stands up, but it is not over yet. He hears  
a nearby voice... a new enemy.

ASTERION (CALLING)  
Come on, dog!

Trevor responds by shooting another electricity charge. It  
just misses the Asterion, who smiles.

ASTERION (SMUG)  
Alright then, we'll use your ineffective weapons.

Surprisingly, Asterion pulls out a stun rifle (it is  
obviously one of the Road Rovers')! Then he hits the  
trigger, but Trevor dives out of the way. Unfortunately,  
Asterion moves closer and shoots again. Another burst of  
sparks is released. Now Trevor moves up against a tree; he  
is really in a bad position now... until he spots the sword  
on the ground. At the same time, Asterion moves up to the  
tree. He smiles and springs out, but Trevor jams the sword  
at him! The Wolf-Mutant grabs the blade in panic, but  
that's when Trevor draws his gun with the other hand and  
fires again! The charge hits the wolf and he falls to the  
ground in pain. Swiftly, the Cano-Sapien stands up and  
takes off through the jungle. Not sure which way he is  
heading, Trevor still continues until something catches his  
eyes. Right on the ground are two pistols: his and  
Sandra's. He picks them up, sighs with relief and hurries  
away. A few wolves-- normal wolves --dash away behind him.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

The watch guard jogs over to the central chamber.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias is pacing around the room, but sits down when the  
watch guard enters.

WATCH GUARD (RESPECTFUL)  
Sir.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
Ah, we haven't heard from the watch team in a while. What's  
the news?

WATCH GUARD (EXPLAINING)  
Asterion has returned from the village.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
Finally! How are the soldiers we sent there?

WATCH GUARD (EXPLAINING)  
Well Sir, we have a situation. The two supposedly dead  
Cano-Sapiens in the jungle... well, they're not dead.  
They're in the village.

Meurtrias jumps up.

MEURTRIAS (SHOCKED)  
WHAT!

The watch guard tries to answer, but Meurtrias interrupts.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
I think you know what this means.

The Wolf-Mutant nods.

WATCH GUARD (INFORMING)  
I'll gather the troops.

EXT. VILLAGE - BONFIRE

It is late afternoon. A small bonfire has been set up in  
the center of the village and Sandra and Wistaria sit next  
to it. Sandra is now dressed in a brown tunic and boots  
(but still has her belt) similar to Wistaria. Plus, a small  
wooden rotisserie has been set up and food is cooking.  
Diger looks through some food baskets close by.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
So when did you come to this place?

WISTARIA (EXPLAINING)  
We've been here from the beginning. Our ancestors go back  
generations here.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
Do you wish you could just get out of this place sometimes?

WISTARIA (HONEST)  
Honestly... no. This is where we belong. I mean, I like it  
here. Except of course... Meurtrias. He's been here for  
years. I guess the Canos before me were... lucky. But  
still, it doesn't change the fact that this is my home. Not  
his.

Sandra nods.

SANDRA (THINKING)  
I guess I wouldn't mind living here, either.

VOICE (OFF SCREEN/CALLING)  
Sandra!

They look up to see Trevor hurrying over. He tosses over a  
handgun and Sandra catches it, sticking it into her belt.

SANDRA (SURPRISED)  
You found them.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
Yeah, but I don't think I made those wolves very happy.  
They got the stun guns.

Sandra frowns.

SANDRA (ANNOYED)  
They have the Rovers' weapons now.

Trevor takes his pistol and cocks it.

TREVOR (INDICATING)  
But these do more than stun.

SANDRA (BLUNT)  
Alright, we have to go. Wistaria, go tell the others the  
attack is coming.

Wistaria nods and hurries to the cabins.

EXT. VILLAGE - CABINS

The entire Cano-Sapien village is gathered around the  
cabins. Wistaria rushes up to them.

WISTARIA (URGENT)  
Everyone! Meurtrias is going to attack.

All the villagers begin calling out.

CANO-SAPIEN #1 (SHOCKED)  
Right now?

CANO-SAPIEN #2 (SHOCKED)  
How could he have found out already?

ASPEN (SHOUTING)  
Everyone, quiet! We all need to get underground!

EXT. VILLAGE - BONFIRE

Trevor and Sandra can hear Aspen continue in the background,  
but they also notice something else.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
What do you think?

TREVOR (THINKING)  
This changes everything. Meurtrias now wants to destroy  
this village and we still need to find out his plans for the  
weapon. We have to get inside his fortress--

He pauses and sniffs the air.

TREVOR (QUIETLY)  
They're here.

Sandra pulls out her handgun and scans the area. Night is  
forming again.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
I don't see anything.

Then it happens: a flaming arrow is launched through the air  
and hits the side of a cabin. It falls to the ground, still  
on fire. Trevor sees it and notices all the Cano-Sapiens  
nearby.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
Get down!

Everyone looks at him, but their vision is soon directed to  
the arrow which explodes, taking a cabin with it.  
Fortunately, no one is hurt, but they do begin to panic and  
run for their lives. Meanwhile, Trevor stops and looks for  
the source of the arrow.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

Three Wolf-Mutant troops stand on the edge of the precipice  
equipped with bows and arrows. They look down on the  
village and pull out new arrows to shoot. First they coat  
the tips of the arrows in an isopropyl liquid chemical in a  
glass bottle, then they light them on fire using a torch.

EXT. VILLAGE - CABINS

As the villagers run through for cover, three more flaming  
arrows hit the ground. In an instant they explode setting  
the surrounding area on fire. The Cano-Sapiens scream in  
terror.

OTIZ (CALLING)  
In here!

Everyone turns toward Otiz and dashes into his undamaged  
cabin. Another explosion discharges nearby. After everyone  
is inside, Trevor stops at the doorway next to Otiz. They  
shout because of the explosions.

TREVOR (CURIOUS/SHOUTING)  
We're going underground?

OTIZ (SHOUTING)  
Yeah!

They both run in as the fire grows outside.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

The mutants look at each other.

WOLF-MUTANT TROOP #1 (STERN)  
Hit the cabin. We'll finish them all.

They prepare to fire again.

EXT. VILLAGE - OTIZ'S CABIN

The flaming arrows land on the roof and blow up. The whole  
cabin is turned into a burst of flames.

INT. OTIZ'S CABIN - STAIRCASE

As the helpless Cano-Sapiens make their way down to the  
basement, the explosion strikes and blasts out the  
stairwell.

INT. OTIZ'S CABIN - BASEMENT

Many villagers are already down in this empty room with  
torches, but look back in shock as the stairwell is blasted  
away. About four Cano-Sapiens are blown off. Everyone else  
ducks as the explosion settles.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

The mutants stand up in satisfaction and begin to pack up  
their equipment as the flames burn down the rest of the  
village. However, they all stop when they sense something  
below.

EXT. VILLAGE - FLAMES

Trevor emerges from the fire and marches out into the open.  
He is not happy.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

The mutants immediately reload for another shot, cursing at  
their survivor. Eventually, they manage to launch their  
flaming arrows together.

EXT. VILLAGE - FLAMES

Trevor still stands firm, but the arrows are headed straight  
toward him! He doesn't flinch. Instead, he whips out his  
stun rifle and pulls the trigger. A blast of electricity  
shoots out of the gun and sails through the air.

EXT. VILLAGE - ROCKY CLIFF

The Wolf-Mutant troops pause when they see the electricity  
blast hit the arrows in midair. The explosion is so great  
that it blows the troops back, knocking them out cold.

EXT. JUNGLE - FORTRESS

Asterion looks up, gasping in pain. He sees the tremendous  
explosion several miles off. He grabs his stun rifle and  
runs, grasping his wounded shoulder. He enters the fortress.

INT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

As Asterion steps in, a Wolf-Mutant guarding the entrance  
hurries over to him.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CURIOUS)  
Asterion, what has happened?

ASTERION (ANGRY)  
They're still out there-- those Cano-Sapiens!

Asterion hurries down the main corridor while the guard  
follows.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CURIOUS)  
What? How many?

ASTERION (ANNOYED)  
Enough to take down everyone we sent out today!

The guard is very surprised.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CURIOUS)  
Do you know where any of the other guards are?

ASTERION (EXPLAINING)  
There's at least three in the jungle and probably a handful  
in the village. They were shot with those stun rifles. You  
better get out to the jungle with some troops and bring the  
guards back here.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CURIOUS)  
Right. Are you okay?

Asterion nods and the guard hurries away.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Asterion finally reaches the doorway. Immediately Meurtrias  
jumps up from his seat when he sees him.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
What happened?

ASTERION (ANNOYED)  
The Cano-Sapiens.

MEURTRIAS (CONFUSED)  
But the troops...

Asterion just shakes his head. Meurtrias cannot believe it.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

Wolf-Mutants pour out of the doorway with their swords  
ready. They all spread out into the jungle to find their  
targets.

INT. FORTRESS - SICKBAY

Asterion is sitting in a chair, bandaging up his arm.  
Meurtrias passes the doorway.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
When you're done... kill our prisoners.

ASTERION (CURIOUS)  
We're not going to use them as hostages?

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
No. We are not going to waste time.

ASTERION (INFORMING)  
Yes, Sir. The guillotine is already prepared.

Meurtrias walks away and disappears into the dark hallway.

INT. VILLAGE - CLEARING

The moon has disappeared behind the clouds. All the  
villagers are back outside cleaning up the remains of the  
attack. Most of the fires have been put out and the rain  
has just about stopped. Sandra is talking with Aspen.

ASPEN (SHOCKED)  
I still don't believe it. The war has started all over  
again.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
Meurtrias will pay.

Aspen sighs and looks around.

ASPEN (SAD)  
He's not going to quit while we're still alive... ever.

He shakes his head depressingly.

INT. MEDICAL CABIN - BED

A couple Cano-Sapiens attend to injured villagers in beds.  
Wistaria walks over to Diger who has been severely hurt. He  
lays in a bed, coughing.

WISTARIA (REASSURING)  
Diger, you'll be okay.

Diger tries to smile, but can only cough. He groans in  
pain. Trevor steps over and looks down at him. Diger tries  
to speak.

WISTARIA (CURIOUS)  
What? Diger, what?

DIGER (STRUGGLING/IN PAIN)  
Trevor...

Trevor kneels down next to him.

TREVOR (COMFORTING)  
Diger, hang in there.

Diger coughs again and struggles.

DIGER (STRUGGLING/IN PAIN)  
Trevor...

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
What? What is it?

DIGER (STRUGGLING/IN PAIN)  
Get... Meurtrias...

He coughs badly again and closes his eyes. Blood seeps onto  
his lips. Wistaria pauses.

WISTARIA (HOPEFUL)  
Diger?

There is no response. Trevor sighs and stands back up. A  
tear forms in Wistaria's eyes. Trevor has no choice now.

INT. MAIN CABIN - MAIN ROOM

Trevor, now dressed in a dark brown tunic, belt and boots is  
with Sandra. Both are preparing to head out. Trevor cocks  
his .45 and sticks it in his belt. Then he reaches into his  
equipment bag and takes out one of the explosive packs. He  
peals the seal off of it and sticks it back in. After  
Sandra puts the stun gun over her shoulder, they exit the  
cabin.

EXT. MAIN CABIN - ENTRANCE

Trevor and Sandra walk out and stop next to Aspen.

TREVOR (SINCERE)  
It's time. Thanks, Aspen.

ASPEN (HONEST)  
If there's any way we can help--

TREVOR (INTERRUPTING/HONEST)  
No. These people need you here. Go on. You'll get through  
this. Believe me.

Aspen nods.

ASPEN (CAUTIOUS)  
Watch your back.

SANDRA (BLUNT)  
Don't worry.

Aspen walks back and Trevor and Sandra start off toward the  
jungle. They look back once more to see Otiz and Wistaria  
waving to them. The soldiers wave back, then they turn  
around and disappear into the dark jungle once again.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Back with the Wolf-Mutants, a group has found the  
unconscious bodies of the previous guards.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD #1 (STERN)  
They've been shot with those pathetic stun guns. Get them  
back to the fortress immediately.

Two mutants nod and drag the three bodies away. The rest of  
the group continues on. Stealthily, Trevor and Sandra sneak  
past the trees, looking back every now and then. So far, no  
one is following them. They make their way through the  
forest. Time passes. Finally, the fortress comes into  
view. They kneel down behind the trees and wait, staring at  
the entrance. Sandra looks at her partner.

SANDRA (WHISPERING/CURIOUS)  
How are we gonna do this?

TREVOR (WHISPERING/EXPLAINING)  
You know we can't break in. Meurtrias operates the old  
fashion way. There aren't any locks to pick. There aren't  
any cameras to disable. There's just guards... everywhere.  
Breaking in is no use-- we'd be killed without hesitation.  
But being welcomed in, well that's when we make our move.

SANDRA (WHISPERING/CURIOUS)  
So we're going through the front door?

TREVOR (WHISPERING/HONEST)  
We better knock first.

They stand up.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

Both of them rush out and run up the steps to the main  
entrance door. No one is here. Trevor then opens his  
equipment bag and takes out one of the explosives. He  
sticks it on the door, then he and Sandra both scurry back  
down the front stairs. Subsequently, the pack discharges in  
a small explosion.

INT. FORTRESS - CORIDOR

Asterion walks to the dungeon ready to kill, but freezes  
when he hears the explosion. Quickly, he draws his stun  
rifle and runs back.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

As soon as the smoke clears away, Trevor and Sandra head  
back up to the door... but find it still intact. Trevor  
tries to open it, but the it is still locked well! The  
explosion hasn't done anything! Then Sandra pulls out her  
stun rifle and fires at the door. Still nothing. Suddenly,  
they turn around and see two Wolf-Mutants from the back  
dashing out!

WOLF-MUTANT #1 (CONFUSED/SHOUTING)  
What was that!

WOLF-MUTANT #2 (SHOUTING)  
There they are!

Sandra acts quick and stuns one with her rifle, but the  
second mutant dives toward Trevor. Trevor steps back and  
grabs him, kicks him, and tosses him into the entrance door.  
The Wolf-Mutant just roars angrily, but Trevor pushes him  
down through the railing. He hits the ground unconscious.  
Surprisingly, the doors suddenly swing open but Asterion  
stands there holding a stun gun.

TREVOR (PLEASED)  
About time. Is the evil ruler home?

Asterion just points the gun right in his face, but Sandra  
drops her rifle. After a moment of silence, Asterion  
acknowledges and nods slowly.

ASTERION (STERN)  
And the others.

Both Trevor and Sandra reach into their belts and pull out  
their handguns. They drop them on the steps. Asterion  
still keeps his weapon ready.

ASTERION (STERN)  
Turn around.

Both Cano-Sapiens turn around and Asterion searches,  
checking for any more weapons. While this is happening,  
both Trevor and Sandra notice something in the jungle. A  
figure in the night, behind the trees. A Cano-Sapien is  
watching them. Then another one comes into view. Still  
though, it is too dark to distinguish who they really are.  
After Asterion is done, Trevor and Sandra turn back around.  
The Wolf-Mutant still holds the stun gun.

ASTERION (EXPLAINING)  
I doubt he wants to talk. You know what that means.

TREVOR (SMUG)  
He must be a busy guy. Let's see what he wants.

Asterion leads them both inside, but follows close behind.  
However, their equipment bag is left unnoticed on the  
stairs. The door closes.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias, sitting behind his desk, notices Asterion walking  
in.

ASTERION (INFORMING)  
We have some new... prisoners, Sir.

MEURTRIAS (PLEASED)  
Very good. How many?

ASTERION (INFORMING)  
Two.

MEURTRIAS (PLEASED)  
You can have them killed with the others.

Asterion pauses and gives a look. Meurtrias realizes and  
nods.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
Okay, bring them in.

Asterion steps out, and then leads Trevor and Sandra in.

ASTERION (STERN)  
Come on, you two! Move!

Meurtrias stands up and sighs.

MEURTRIAS (HONEST)  
Dogs. It was silly of you to come here. You do know you're  
not escaping.

SANDRA (FIRM)  
We'll see about that.

Meurtrias glares at her and walks over.

MEURTRIAS (EVIL)  
You've made me very angry and you haven't got the slightest  
clue what I can do to you.

SANDRA (STERN)  
I know Cyphate crystal.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
You know nothing. You fools! Do you think you can just  
take away what I've created to stop me?

TREVOR (HONEST)  
No. Much more will have to be done now that innocent  
villagers are involved.

Meurtrias pauses and sighs.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
Alright. We'll do this the old fashion way. Come on.

He walks out of the room. Trevor, Sandra and Asterion  
follow.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Meurtrias reaches the stairwell. Two Wolf-Mutant guards  
look curiously at him, then at the Cano-Sapiens.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD #2 (CURIOUS)  
Sir?

MEURTRIAS (HONEST)  
It's okay. Let us through.

The two guards step aside and let the group pass. They walk  
up the steps to the roof.

EXT. FORTRESS - ROOF

Meurtrias climbs out onto the roof. Trevor and Sandra  
follow. They reach a high loft, so high, the village can  
even be seen from up here. Everybody looks at a large stone  
cylinder in the center of the roof. Meurtrias walks over to  
it.

MEURTRIAS (EXPLAINING)  
I have done it. I have created the perfect weapon. A  
perfect design of an organic, mineral based firing system.  
It shoots a pure natural crystal.

SANDRA (CONFIRMING)  
So it shoots the Cyphate.

MEURTRIAS (EXPLAINING)  
After I've modified it. I have turned a low-scale harmful  
crystal into a deadly and powerful substance. It's similar  
to electricity: complete power. And we're just about ready  
with it. In fact, the cyphate just needs to finish  
processing into a flammable and explosive metal. Soon I  
will use my creation for what it was meant for.

TREVOR (CONFIRMING)  
You're going to destroy.

MEURTRIAS (SMUG)  
Exactly. I'm going to destroy the people who shot me down.

SANDRA (SHOCKED)  
What? Those villagers didn't do anything!

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
No, not the villagers, you idiots! I'm aiming the gun at  
the only group of dogs who know space as good as me. The  
same dogs who have shot my ship down over this pathetic  
planet. The dogs who have traced my technology to find a  
way to reenter this dimension.

TREVOR (SURPRISED)  
The Space Rovers?

Meurtrias chuckles.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
What? They have the most sophisticated equipment ever  
created! Sorry, but you've already been detected.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED/EXPLAINING)  
Do you know where I come from? What kind of technology I  
possess? I don't think so. I've been monitoring the Space  
Rovers for years! Don't you think I've found at least one  
flaw? One pattern? I can wipe them out with the touch of a  
button. They are so inaccurate that they reported me dead  
after they shot me down. Well... it looks to me that their  
mission was never completed.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
Then why are we here? Answer that.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
You picked up a signal. So what? The next one you'll pick  
up are the Space Rovers turning into a fireball. I just  
need to test fire the weapon first. And I have the perfect  
target.

He looks off the roof, down to the village.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
We get the idea. Revenge, antagonism, whatever it is. But  
why destroy a village, huh?

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
Do you know how close I came to pulling the trigger two  
years ago? Those damn villagers got in the way. I cannot  
have my work disturbed by those poor annoyances.

TREVOR (ANNOYED)  
And we can't have our teams destroyed by disturbed maniacs.  
Now where are the Road Rovers?

MEURTRIAS (ANGRY)  
In the dungeon! I'll have them killed just like you in a  
few seconds!

SANDRA (ANNOYED)  
Yeah, I'd like to see you try that!

Meurtrias growls.

MEURTRIAS (FURIOUS)  
This conversation has ended! Asterion!

Asterion steps forward with the stun gun and forces Trevor  
and Sandra back down the steps.

ASTERION (SHOUTING)  
Silence! Get down there!

Meurtrias stays on the roof angrily.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Trevor and Sandra are now walking down the hallway again.  
Asterion shoves them forward with the gun.

ASTERION (PLEASED)  
It looks like he's done talking.

With that, an electronic blast is fired! Except, Asterion  
is the one who falls to the floor! Trevor and Sandra spin  
around to see Hunter and Colleen standing right in the  
hallway. They have cuts on their faces and their uniforms  
have been torn badly. Hunter lowers his stun rifle.

HUNTER (SMUG)  
Trevor and Sandra. What a strange place for a get-together.

TREVOR (SMUG)  
I knew you guys would escape somehow.

COLLEEN (HONEST)  
But we were never captured.

SANDRA (CONFUSED)  
What?

HUNTER (EXPLAINING)  
We got out before they got us.

COLLEEN (EXPLAINING)  
Yeah. We were gonna go back to Mission Control to tell the  
Master, but our RetroShots were broken in a fistfight.

HUNTER (CURIOUS)  
What's going on?

TREVOR (EXPLAINING)  
Don't worry, we have extras. We were sent in as soon as we  
lost contact.

HUNTER (HONEST)  
Alright, now we just need to find the rest of the Rovers.

SANDRA (INFORMING)  
Dungeon. Let's go.

Trevor picks up Asterion's stun gun and the four of them run  
back to the stairwell, leaving Asterion lying in the middle  
of the floor.

INT. FORTRESS - STAIRWELL

The Cano-Sapiens head down the main stairwell.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
So how'd you two get in here.

COLLEEN (EXPLAINING)  
Well, I think you and Sandra took out just about every  
bloody guard here. We were able to sneak in while you were  
talking to Meurtrias!

They exit at the dungeon.

INT. FORTRESS - DUNGEON

A Wolf-Mutant guard the room and gasps when he sees the  
Cano-Sapiens enter. Hunter quickly fires his stun gun,  
knocking him to the floor. Then they hurry over to the  
prison cells. Hunter looks at Trevor and Sandra.

HUNTER (QUICKLY)  
You two get those extra RetroShots. Colleen and I'll find  
the others.

Everyone agrees and heads off.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Trevor and Sandra dash down the hallway back to the entrance  
doors which are already open.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

The equipment bag is still waiting on the front steps.  
Sandra quickly swipes it up, but looks back inside.  
Meurtrias, now in the corridor, has discovered Asterion  
knocked out from the sun rifle. He looks forward and sees  
Trevor and Sandra in the doorway.

MEURTRIAS (FURIOUS)  
You bastards!

He charges at them, but Trevor shoots his stun gun. A brief  
explosion of sparks doesn't appear to have hit. The two  
Cano-Sapiens then dart out to the jungle.

INT. FORTRESS - DUNGEON

The cell doors blast apart by the stun rifle.

HUNTER (QUICKLY)  
Come on, guys! Let's hit the road!

Exile, Blitz and Shag dash out of the cell. They are free  
once again.

EXILE (RELIEVED)  
Yes!

BLITZ (RELIEVED)  
I knew it!

Shag also mumbles excitedly.

COLLEEN (QUICKLY)  
We'll go out the side door! Hurry!

EXT. FORTRESS - SIDE DOOR

The side door to the castle bursts open and Exile, Blitz and  
Shag jump out with Hunter and Colleen close behind. They  
see Trevor and Sandra right ahead.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
Over here!

They disappear into the jungle as Meurtrias reaches his  
entrance guards, knocked out on the ground right outside the  
fortress doors.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
Get up, soldiers! Get up!

They eventually wake up, but are still in major pain.  
Slowly, they stumble after the Road Rovers as Meurtrias  
continues to shout madly.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Everyone runs through the jungle. Hunter and Trevor  
occasionally shoot electricity charges at the mutants  
following them. They also come across more patrolling  
mutants down the path. A few of them shoot back creating  
scattered spark explosions everywhere. Still running,  
Sandra opens the equipment bag and pulls out the RetroShots.

SANDRA (QUICKLY)  
Here, guys.

She tosses them to Exile, Blitz and Shag.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
Do they all work?

The three of them flick them on and nod.

BLITZ (BLUNT)  
Yes.

Then Sandra hands two more to Colleen and Hunter.

SANDRA (QUICKLY)  
Here.

They toss their old RetroShots back to Sandra who sticks  
them in the bag. However, everybody stops when they find  
themselves surrounded by trees in a dead end. Trevor and  
Hunter shoot back at the mutants, but now all of them are  
running back toward them. Sparks explode everywhere.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
You guys have to go back now!

An electricity charge just misses everybody, hitting a tree  
and exploding into a burst of sparks. Exile gasps, Blitz  
screams and Shag whimpers.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
There's too many! What are you waiting for!

Hunter looks at him and Sandra.

HUNTER (CURIOUS)  
Alright, are you two ready?

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
We're short one RetroShot.

The Road Rovers gasp.

COLLEEN (QUICKLY)  
Then we'll go back and send you through one of ours.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
Negative. Those extras are only charged for one transfer!

EXILE (CURIOUS)  
Well then how will you get back?

SANDRA (STERN)  
Don't worry about us. We came here to get you Rovers out.  
Now go back, now!

Another blast explodes, knocking an entire tree down.

TREVOR (SHOUTING)  
Go!

He reaches back, over to Hunter's RetroShot and hits the  
"RETURN" button.

HUNTER (SHOUTING)  
Wait!

Then Trevor and Sandra duck as the shield is formed over the  
five Road Rovers. Soon electricity charges appear and  
RetroShoot them back. Trevor looks over at his partner.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
You better get the last one out.

Sandra reaches into the bag again and pulls out the last  
operating RetroShot. She turns it on, but Trevor is  
suddenly hit in the arm with an electricity blast!  
Fortunately, his gun has blocked most of it, but he still  
falls back and grabs his arm. Sandra rushes over to him.

SANDRA (FRANTIC)  
Trevor!

TREVOR (EXHAUSTED)  
I'm fine...

He looks over to his stun gun... fried from the blast. Yet,  
the mutants still close in on them holding their guns.

TREVOR (ANNOYED/EXHAUSTED)  
Damn guns... they don't put anybody down for good.

Sandra checks his wound. Besides shock, the wound isn't  
bad because it's only from a stun gun.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
Hey, in your case... you're lucky they just stun.

She then looks up, but sees five Wolf-Mutants surrounding  
them. Trevor and Sandra are helpless on the ground.

TREVOR (CURIOUS/EXHAUSTED)  
You gonna shoot us or what?

WOLF-MUTANT ONE (STERN)  
We would've hit you if we wanted to. Instead, Meurtrias  
isn't finished talking.

Trevor smiles.

TREVOR (ANNOYED)  
Why do I have a feeling I'm going to hate it this time?

The mutants do not respond. They just forcefully grab the  
two Cano-Sapiens and drag them away.

INT. FORTRESS - SICKBAY

Asterion awakens. He is lying on the floor, but appears  
okay and recovered. Instantly, he stands up and dashes out  
of the room.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

As expected, Meurtrias is here. He stands with his back to  
the entrance. Asterion enters.

ASTERION (CURIOUS)  
Sir?

MEURTRIAS (INFORMING)  
Our prisoners got away.

ASTERION (CURIOUS)  
And the other two?

MEURTRIAS (EVIL)  
I'll be with them when they're ready.

ASTERION (STERN)  
Yes, Sir.

Asterion marches away.

INT. FORTRESS - DUNGEON

Downstairs, in the dungeon, Trevor and Sandra find  
themselves in a prison cell with their arms locked in metal  
cuffs hanging from the back wall. They look at each other,  
but are soon interrupted by Asterion walking in. He slides  
open the cell door and steps over to Trevor. At once, he  
punches the Cano-Sapien in the face. Trevor isn't affected  
too much, but Asterion continues and kicks him in the gut.

ASTERION (ANNOYED)  
You know, I've just had about enough of you, damn mutt.

Asterion grabs Trevor's head and smacks it back into the  
wall. There is nothing he or Sandra can do to stop the  
Wolf-Mutant.

ASTERION (ANNOYED)  
You barge into our territory. You think you can stop us.  
And you just won't die. You are just about the most  
irritating canine I've ever met.

He punches Trevor in the stomach again, then knees him in  
the face. Sandra struggles to break out of the prison  
cuffs, but can't. Asterion looks at her and punches her,  
too.

ASTERION (ANNOYED)  
I've been shot twice today and I'm not really gonna put up  
with it anymore.

He draws his sword and whips it forward at Trevor! But he  
stops, resting the blade on his chest.

ASTERION (SMUG)  
How about we leave this part to Meurtrias.

Asterion takes back the sword, but he pulls out a knife--  
the same knife Trevor stabbed him with in the jungle.

ASTERION (SMUG)  
He'll be down shortly. But in the meantime... you can take  
your knife back.

Asterion stabs Trevor in his right shoulder and leaves the  
knife there. Trevor grunts in pain as a line of blood  
trickles down from the wound. Sandra desperately tries to  
break out of the cuffs, but it is no use. Asterion just  
smiles and walks away, out of the dungeon. Sandra looks  
back to her partner.

SANDRA (CONCERNED)  
How bad is it?

Trevor shakes his head and struggles.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias is now behind his desk with a large hand drawn map  
showing different regions of outer space all labeled with  
numbers and codes. A long highlighted line across the paper  
shows the attack trail. He looks it over then hands it to  
Asterion who walks in.

MEURTRIAS (INDICATING)  
Target coordinates.

ASTERION (BLUNT)  
Yes, Sir. I'll run these through.

MEURTRIAS (CURIOUS)  
Good. Are they ready? ASTERION (BLUNT)  
Ready.

Meurtrias smiles and draws his sword.

MEURTRIAS (INFORMING)  
I'll return in five minutes. Wait when everything's  
prepared.

Asterion nods and both leave the room.

INT. FORTRESS - DUNGEON

The two Cano-Sapiens look up when they hear the door opening  
again. This time Meurtrias enters and walks into the open  
cell.

MEURTRIAS (PLEASED)  
The Cyhpate is nearly finished and we're ready to fire. I  
wish you two could watch, but I'm sorry. I'm not going to  
let you escape again. That's why I brought this.

He holds up his sword and looks it over. Both Trevor and  
Sandra look at the sharp blade too. The thing that could  
kill them may be their only way out. But Meurtrias takes  
the weapon and places it in front of Trevor's head.

MEURTRIAS (SMUG)  
You first, dog.

Then the Wolf-Mutant, taking careful aim, brings the blade  
back and slices it forward! Sandra gasps as the sword  
swings, but Trevor acts quick. Instantly, he tilts his head  
to the right as the sword misses and stabs the wall.  
Meurtrias pauses not knowing what to think. Then, using his  
head, Trevor smacks the sword away and into the metal prison  
cuff on his left hand.

MEURTRIAS (CONFUSED)  
What the hell?

He begins to pull the sword back, but notices the sharp  
blade has cut through the metal cuff! Without a problem,  
Trevor yanks the sword away with his free hand and cuts off  
the other cuff. After he drops to the floor, Meurtrias  
gasps, panics and dashes off. After Trevor cuts Sandra  
down, then they both run after their enemy.

INT. FORTRESS - STAIRWELL

Meurtrias darts back up the stairs yelling and screaming.  
Two Wolf-Mutant guards patrolling with the Rovers' stun  
rifles, stop before him.

MEURTRIAS (SHOUTING)  
Get them! Kill them!

The guards rush downstairs to see Trevor and Sandra heading  
up. The guards aim their rifles, but Trevor rips the knife  
out of his arm and tosses it at them. Both shield  
themselves with their arms, but the knife impales the first  
one in the elbow. Then Sandra rushes ahead and punches the  
second one down, stealing his gun. Trevor does the same  
with the first guard and aims up at Meurtrias escaping. He  
shoots up, but the blast just misses and hits the step below  
the Wolf-Sapien. Sparks rain everywhere.

TREVOR (QUICKLY)  
Come on!

He and his partner dash up and follow Meurtrias into the  
main hallway.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Meurtrias runs through the corridor and grabs a stun gun off  
of a nearby guard.

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
Give me this!

Then he turns around and shoots at the Cano-Sapiens. They  
fire back filling the corridor with spark explosions.

INT. FORTRESS - CONTROL ROOM

Asterion stands in this small room with the target paper,  
but pauses when he hears the guns outside. Quickly, he  
grabs a stun gun off of a desk and walks out.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Asterion dashes out into the middle of the fight and gasps  
when a blast from Trevor's gun hits him, knocking him down  
yet again. Meanwhile, gunfire is still being exchanged as  
several more mutants enter the fight. Trevor and Sandra run  
into the control room on their right, but still pop out the  
doorway, shooting. A Wolf-Mutant gets hit in a small  
explosion and drops.

INT. FORTRESS - CONTROL ROOM

Standing in the doorway, Sandra tosses her rifle to the  
floor.

SANDRA (ANNOYED)  
The damn thing must be on overload.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
We have to get out of here. These guns won't keep them down  
forever.

SANDRA (THINKING)  
Well, we have to destroy this place, Trev.

TREVOR (AGREEING)  
Yeah.

He stops shooting and sees an open window in the back of the  
room.

TREVOR (QUICKLY/EXPLAINING)  
Go outside and grab the explosives. They should still be  
where we left them. Then place them around the perimeter of  
this castle.

Sandra nods.

TREVOR (EXPLAINING)  
I'll meet you back out in the jungle after I've finished  
with these guys.

He goes back to shooting and Sandra climbs out the window.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

About three mutants still remain. They hurry closer to the  
control room and fire another charge. Trevor moves back,  
then shoots at them again. The mutants dive out of the way,  
but the middle one gets hit and falls to the floor. Then  
the guards stop shooting at the Cano-Sapien and fire at the  
stone doorway instead.

INT. FORTRESS - CONTROL ROOM

Trevor looks oddly at what the troops are doing, but then he  
notices the stone surrounding him weakening. He jumps back,  
but is too late and the wall crumbles down on him dropping  
large stone boulders everywhere. Trevor soon gets buried in  
the mess. The Wolf-Mutants finally smile and lower their  
guns.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

Luckily there is no one guarding the area at the moment.  
Sandra dashes down the path to the location where the Road  
Rovers RetroShot back home. Soon, she comes across her  
equipment bag. She opens it up to reveal the explosive pack  
still inside. Quickly, she runs back with the bag.

INT. FORTRESS - CONTROL ROOM

The doorway has been cleared away, but Trevor is still on  
the floor, not looking so good. He opens his eyes slowly  
only to see Meurtrias looking down at him! He is not happy.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
This is the end of your show!

Meurtrias kicks him across the face, knocking Trevor over  
onto his back. Now Trevor looks the other way, but sees  
Asterion guarding the entrance with a stun rifle.

MEURTRIAS (TO ASTERION/STERN)  
I'm going to get the Cyphate. Kill him, please.

ASTERION (PLEASED)  
Yes, Sir!

Asterion smiles as Meurtrias leaves. Now Trevor really  
doesn't know what to do. Asterion points the stun rifle at  
his head.

ASTERION (ANGRY)  
I've been shot today for the very last time!

Asterion kicks Trevor in the stomach.

ASTERION (ANGRY)  
Get up!

Trevor doesn't obey, and Asterion kicks him again. Then the  
Cano-Sapien notices something on the desk next to him: his  
gun! Not the stun rifles, but Trevor's .45 caliber Colt  
(1991A1 autoloader). He slowly gets to his feet, but  
Asterion keeps his rifle steady and pulls out his sword with  
the other hand.

ASTERION (EVIL)  
But, looks like all my pain today paid off.

Right away, he goes to strike the Cano in the head, but  
slows down when he sees Trevor looking out the window on the  
other side of the room.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
You're too late.

Asterion, very confused, turns around and steps over to the  
window. Looking out, he sees Sandra right outside planting  
the explosive at the base of the fortress.

ASTERION (SHOCKED)  
NO!

He aims the rifle at her, but Trevor acts faster. He swipes  
up his pistol from the desk and points it forward. Asterion  
spins around, but Trevor pulls the trigger sending two  
gunshots into the Wolf-Mutant. The enemy flies back into  
the wall and Trevor dashes out of the room.

INT. FORTRESS - CORRIDOR

Two Wolf-Mutants standing in the back of the hallway  
immediately spot Trevor walking out. They fire stun guns,  
but Trevor clears the shots.

INT. FORTRESS - CENTRAL CHAMBER

Meurtrias freezes when he hears the gunfire again. He peeks  
out into the corridor and sees the guards have started  
pursuing Trevor again.

MEURTRIAS (FRUSTRATED)  
Damn it.

At this point, a guard dashes into the chamber.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (INFORMING)  
Sir, Asterion has been killed! It would be best if you  
evacuated!

MEURTRIAS (STERN)  
I'm not going anywhere without that Cyphate. I can't  
afford to loose it!

The guard nods.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (HONEST)  
Alright, we'll go out the back. Follow me, Sir!

They both hurry out.

EXT. FORTRESS - BACK CLEARING

Sandra finishes programming the explosive, then stands up  
and walks away, but freezes when she sees Meurtrias and the  
guard appear around the corner. Meurtrias violently slams  
her into the side of the fortress, then throws her to the  
ground.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
Stay!

Then he continues on to the back where the Cyphate safe is.  
Sandra looks back, then at her left arm. She grabs it,  
stands up and stumbles forward in pain. Meanwhile, at the  
back, Meurtrias and the guard reach the safe. However, the  
light on top is still red.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (INDICATING)  
The light is still red... the Cyphate hasn't finished  
processing.

MEURTRIAS (ANNOYED)  
It must've been from when those other dogs took this stuff  
out. It interfered with the timers.

He opens the safe and sees the two sheets of Cyphate inside.  
Then he reaches in and pulls out a small hand-held device  
with a strange symbol on the front.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CURIOUS)  
What's the status, Sir?

MEURTRIAS (INDICATING)  
It's good enough. It'll explode when we fire it. We can  
use it.

He tosses the meter away.

MEURTRIAS (QUICKLY)  
I'll take this stuff. You go back and try to stop that dog.

WOLF-MUTANT GUARD (CONFIRMING)  
Yes, Sir!

The Wolf-Mutant runs off, while Meurtrias pulls out the two  
sheets.

INT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

Sandra makes her way inside. Soon Trevor appears in the  
hallway running from the troops.

SANDRA (CALLING)  
Trev!

She tosses him a small remote detonator, yet he notices her  
condition.

TREVOR (CURIOUS)  
Are you alright?

Sandra nods and both of them run out of the building, but  
the two guards chase. They shoot their weapons again  
blasting electricity charges everywhere.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

Trevor and Sandra jump down the steps and head for the  
forest.

SANDRA (INFORMING)  
We're too late! Meurtrias escaped! He's getting the  
Cyphate and leaving.

TREVOR (CONFIRMING)  
Isn't it right out back?

SANDRA (HONEST)  
Yeah.

Another spark blast just misses them. They continue  
running.

TREVOR (HOPEFUL)  
Then maybe we'll catch him.

Trevor doesn't turn around and head back. Instead, he  
holds up the detonator and pushes the little button.  
Instantly, the entire fortress explodes. The explosive  
detonates and flames burst out intensely.

EXT. FORTRESS - BACK CLEARING

Meurtrias, with a Cyphate sheet in each hand, begins to run  
away, but the explosion blows him back. He hits the ground,  
dropping the sheets, and letting the crystals spill  
everywhere-- the flammable crystals. He gasps as the  
explosion follows the trail forward right over him.

EXT. FORTRESS - ENTRANCE

The Cyphate crystal discharges creating a second explosion!  
The fireball shoots up as the two Wolf-Mutant guards dive  
down. Debris flies everywhere. Even Trevor and Sandra  
duck. The flames blaze up from the fortress and the smoke  
grows high. In time, Trevor and Sandra get to their feet  
and begin running again, but the two remaining Wolf-Mutants  
also rise.

EXT. JUNGLE - DIRT PATH

As Trevor and Sandra reach the dirt path, a shot from the  
spark gun flies over their heads. The chase is still on.

TREVOR (QUICKLY/CURIOUS)  
Do you have the last RetroShot?

Sandra nods and indicates the device on her belt. Then she  
tosses it over to Trevor. Still running, he flicks it on  
and punches in the code: 0439. Then he hits "PROGRAM".

TREVOR (QUICKLY)  
Got it. You better go back.

He sticks the RetroShot back on Sandra's belt.

SANDRA (CURIOUS)  
But what about you?

Trevor glances back at the mutants approaching.

TREVOR (HONEST)  
There's no time left.

He looks back at her.

TREVOR (BLUNT)  
Go.

SANDRA (HONEST)  
I'll send you through another.

The Wolf-Mutants get closer and fire again! The discharge  
misses by inches.

TREVOR (SERIOUS)  
No. It's too late. You can't come back.

He presses "RETURN" and the RetroShot activates. Another  
shot is fired from the mutants, hitting so close to them  
that Trevor is knocked down.

SANDRA (FRANTIC)  
NO!

She dives down to grab Trevor, but it is too late. The  
shield forms over her and Trevor looks up. Instantly,  
Sandra is transferred back and Trevor watches her go. After  
the energy release, the remaining Cano-Sapien looks back.  
Another blast is shot and Trevor ducks, but by the time he  
recovers, the mutants have reached him. The first  
immediately smacks him across the face with the rifle.  
Trevor hits the ground again, but manages to trip the guard  
down. However, the second Wolf-Mutant roars and tries to  
elbow Trevor in the stomach. Trevor doesn't see him coming  
and is hit hard. He moans and rolls over. By this time,  
the first mutant stands back up and aims his rifle. Now  
this is it... Trevor doesn't have time to react and the  
mutant begins to pull the trigger! The only thing that  
stops him is a sudden rumble. Soon, the whole ground starts  
shaking and the mutant drops the gun and falls down! Not  
knowing what the rumble is, the three continue fighting.  
Trevor gets punched in the mouth, but grabs his attacker as  
the other mutant fires his gun. Trevor uses the bad guy as  
a shield who gets knocked out by the blast. Then the  
Cano-Sapien drops him to the ground to face the last one.  
He can hardly stand up and stares at his opponent  
helplessly. Unfortunately, Trevor does not have protection  
when the Wolf-Mutant fires! Trevor grits his teeth, but out  
of nowhere, a red laser hits the mutant and knocks him out.  
Trevor also falls to the ground, but because of exhaustion.  
Suddenly, the rumbles become clear: it is the Space Rover!  
The huge battleship lowers from the sky and slowly lands  
next to Trevor. He doesn't move.

INT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

The crew looks carefully at the main video screen showing  
the surrounding area. The Science Officer speaks into his  
headset.

SCIENCE OFFICER (TO HEADSET/INFORMING)  
Mission Control, we have located Trevor! He has cleared the  
explosion!

Everyone sighs in relief and cheers!

EXT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - SIDE HATCH

A side door springs open and two officers dash out to  
retrieve Trevor.

OFFICER #1 (CALLING)  
Trevor!

Trevor coughs and looks up... he is one lucky guy. The  
officers then help him up and make their way back onto the  
ship. After the hatch closes, the ship starts back up and  
eventually lifts off into the sky. It disappears high above  
into deep space.

INT. SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP - BRIDGE

Trevor stumbles around, bloody and beaten, but still alive.  
Everyone welcomes him aboard and Persia hurries over. She  
helps him down in a chair and medics enter the room. Trevor  
watches, but doesn't speak. The battleship continues on  
peacefully and Persia sighs in relief. Another mission  
accomplished.

EXT. DEEP SPACE - SPACE ROVER BATTLESHIP

The spaceship fades away as it moves through space.

FADE OUT

THE END

"Road Rovers" characters, names, situations and all related elements are  
property of Warner Bros. This script is not meant to infringe on any  
copyrights. Story contents, characters, names, situations and related  
elements are property of CDF. This presentation is property of Fiction  
World Entertainment. Any unauthorized exhibition, duplication or  
alteration of this document is prohibited and considered infringement.  
The characters and incidents portrayed in this document are fictitious and  
any similarity to actual persons or occurrences is entirely coincidental and  
unintentional.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
